King of Kuoh
by The Uncle Ruckus
Summary: What happens when an unexpected player enters the field? He changes the very rules of the game, that's what he does. Watch as Naruto Phenex; other wise known as the Blue Phoenix, and his peerage take the three factions and the world by storm. History will forever remember him as the King of Kuoh.
1. Chapter 1: My Savior

**Hellooo and good morning guys and gals! Isn't today simply a marvelous day to be alive and well? I feel a righteous fire burning inside of my heart that compels me to love the world and give everyone I see hugs and kisses to express my overwhelming affection. Don't you feel it inside of yourselves as well, my faithful readers? **

**No?! Well...at least I tried...**

**Anyway, check out my first take on a Naruto and a Highschool DxD crossover. They seem to be really popular lately and I thought, heck, why'd don't I give it a shot. So, please remember to tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I'll be sure to read them all. Remember to follow and favorite this story as well as to recommend it to other fellow readers. Make me popular! Hahahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Neither do I own any song that just so happens to be mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 1: My Savior**

Play: Hosier - Take me to Church

"Buchou...I'm at my limit." Issei Hyoudou closed his eyes and turned away from the agonizing sight of his first ever girlfriend screaming out his name. Even though she had tricked him, manipulated him, used him, and ultimately killed him, a little part of his heart would still always love her.

But...it was for the best to rid the world of someone so evil. '_It's for Asia_' he kept repeating to himself inside of his head like some sort of mantra. Even now he could tell that the fallen angel didn't actually love him, she just wanted to stay alive. "I'll leave it to you." The look of utter defeat that crossed Raynare's face at that moment was so gut-wrenchingly disturbing that everyone, except for Rias Gremory, turned away. Slowly, they all left the room together and patiently waited for their King outside.

The Gremory heiress raised her left hand up into the air and created a small sphere of destruction upon it. She allowed a very brief and rare look of anger to cross her face. "Don't try to sway my cute servant!" Then without further ado, she lowered her arm and directed the blast towards the women who had been causing her so much trouble lately. "Turn to ashes!" Her long red hair blew out behind her as the small sphere in her hand transformed into a massive blast of pure destruction.

The battered and bruised Raynare did not even try to move away from the rapidly approaching attack. Instead, her eyes glazed over as she literally saw her entire life flash before her eyes.

Her life had always been a struggle; always filled with challenges and obstacles that she had to somehow overcome. It had all started when she had first been created as a holy being born to do God's bidding; an Angel.

She had never once been content as an angel doing God's work and reviving nothing back in return, and as a direct result, she had fallen from heaven and God's grace for her greed. Having no one to protect her or to feed her, she had been forced to live on the Earth as a Fallen Angel and like a common criminal. Always watching over her back and struggling to make ends meet to survive in the cruel world.

There were horrible, supernatural monsters around almost every corner.

But then she had met a wandering group of Fallen Angels just like her and they had become very close friends. They watched each others backs and protected their little rag-tag party from outside harm. Mittlet, Kalawarner, and even that idiot Dohnaseek. Together, they had stumbled upon the organization known as the Grigori, which had been founded by Azazel himself, and joined in hopes of living a better life.

Things had gotten significantly better for them after they had joined the organization. They would get paid for completing simple missions and they could afford a roof over their heads. It wasn't a relatively easy lifestyle to live, per say, but it got the job done in the end.

But then she had asked herself a very important question, one we all ask ourselves at one point in our lives.

What do I want to be?

Raynare questioned exactly what she was doing with her life. She pondered on whether or not she wanted to remain a common grunt for the rest of her life completing menial tasks for a living. This included her close friends as well because they were sure to be having the same thoughts as her. The obvious answer to her question was no. She wanted to be a someone, not a statistic.

So she had put everything on the line and disobeyed her true orders from Azazel to spy on Issei. Obtaining a sacred gear and showing it to the top brass was the only way to get what she wanted, in her mind at least. So her group had teamed up with a few stray exorcists to devise a plan to try and obtain the **Twilight Healing**. And it had ended up costing her everything. Her friends, her hopes and dreams, and now...her life.

Raynare closed her eyes and accepted death. Anything was better than the life that lay ahead if she somehow survived to live another day. There was no one who would bother to save her now. She was all alone again.

End: Hozier - Take me to Church

So she waited and waited for death's sweet embrace, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, she slowly, very slowly, raised her eyelids and her eyes widened in shock once they registered just what was happening. Right in front of her there was a massive column of blue flames stopping the advancing wave of destruction. The flames illuminated the entire room with bright light.

The flaming attack roared to life and didn't let up as it spun incredibly quickly, not unlike a tornado. The heat from the attack was so great that it caused her skin to start sweating profusely, even through her body was made much more durable then others. This attack was unbelievably powerful to be able to withstand the might of the **Power of Destruction**! And by the shocked expression on the Gremory's face, the surprise attack was a giant bombshell to her as well.

"I'm sorry, Rias-chan." A firm voice spoke up from somewhere above them. "But I can't let you kill her."

Raynare watched in awe as a man dropped down in a crouch right in front of her with his back facing towards her. She could see that on the man's back were two massive devil wings...devil wings made entirely out of blue fire. He stood up straight, recalled his wings, and looked the Gremory straight in the eyes, even after their two colossal attacks had cancelled each other out.

Then he turned his gaze towards Raynare's downed form and flashed her a dazzling smile. A smile filled with so much warmth that it caused her heart to flutter. She didn't deserve it, she thought to herself, she didn't deserve to see a smile like that.

It was then that she got a good look at the man who had saved her despicable life. He stood a good six feet tall and had a mop of spiky, golden blonde hair and beautiful sapphire colored eyes. He wore the same uniform as the students at Kuoh Academy, except with this man, you could actually see the muscles he packed underneath the layers of clothing.

"What..." Raynare turned her head towards the crimson haired devil who had just uttered a single word. "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" Her eyes widened once again as she realized exactly who the man in front of her was. She remembered hearing his name from the short time that she had actually attended Kuoh Academy as Yuuma.

This man was Naruto Phoenix; the king of Kuoh. Third year, and the only man more handsome and popular then Yuuto Kiba. A jack of all trades, they called him. A genius in all areas of academics, a prodigy in every sport, and extremely loyal towards all of his friends. He was the absolute perfect man in the eyes of many. Of course, back then she hadn't cared much about him since she had been on an important mission. But to think that he was actually a devil himself...

"This defeated women," Naruto pointed towards Raynare, "has committed many wrongs in her life; some on purpose, others by mistake. And she will pay for them, make no mistake." Raynare looked down at the ground guiltily because she knew everything the man spoke was true, she could only hope that her punishment would not be too severe. "But." Her eyes looked up and once again met his smiling face causing her cheeks to light up with color. What was happening to her? "She will repay for these sins herself, as my servant." Servant?

Rias' face lit up in shock, and then quickly morphed into one of confusion and anger. "W-Why would you want her to join your peerage?! Especially as your first member!" She shouted at the man currently preventing her from destroying the fallen angel. "She would happily kill you in your sleep if it meant she could gain more power! Not only that, but she endangered my peerage as well. She's evil Naruto-kun. She-"

"Enough, Rias." He raised his right hand up peacefully and the Gremory heiress abruptly closed her mouth. "We will talk about this at another time, I promise. You will get the **Twilight Healing** back, don't worry about that. Just please, trust me on this." He shot her a pleading look, one that showed just how much he didn't want to argue with her. And after a few tense seconds of silence, Rias huffed in annoyance and turned around to go meet up with her own peerage currently waiting outside.

But just as she was about to step foot through the old doorway, she shot Naruto a look with an unknown emotion bubbling inside of her beautiful green eyes. But before he could decipher its meaning, she had already left through the door.

Naruto was sure that he was in for quite the beating the next time he saw her. Regardless, he fully turned towards Raynare with a smile and happily clapped his hands together, seemingly haven forgotten about what had just occurred a minute prior. "Now that that's all over with-" but he was interrupted.

"Why..." Raynare whispered into the night, her hair shadowing her eyes. Naruto tilted his head to the side wondering what exactly the problem was. "Why would you save me." She asked her savior with a choked sob. Her shoulders shook as she finally let all of her repressed tears loose.

"Ah," He nodded his head, understanding what her question was now. "It's because I saw the despair in your eyes." She looked up at him with tears steaming down her dirty face. "You feared loneliness, so you sought out friends. But to then protect your friends, you sought out power. The method you chose to get this power was wrong, but your intentions were pure. And it is for this reason, and this reason only, that I will allow you to continue your existence." He held his hand out and on his palm, an extremely bright light formed causing her to close her eyes. When she opened them up again, a red queen chess piece was held within his hand.

"I will teach you that life is meant to be cherished, and that it's not all about power. You will learn the difference between what is right and what is wrong. And most importantly...you will learn that you have no reason to fear loneliness because from this day forward, I will be your master. Do you accept my offer to become my servant?"

She wanted to say something, anything to convey to this man just how much what he done meant to her. He saved her when no one else would. He saw in her what no one else could. But despite her raging emotions, she felt her eyelids start to close despite her best efforts to keep them open.

The past few days events were finally catching up to her and she didn't have enough energy to continue on any longer. Just before she slipped into sweet unconscious, she managed to mutter a terribly weak, "Yes." The last thing she saw before everything went dark was the smiling face of her savior, her master, her king, her...love.

**Timeskip**

The early morning sunlight streamed in through the window curtains and hit the very unfortunate Raynare directly over her closed eyelids. She scrunched up her nose in annoyance and muttered a few nasty curses before rolling over in an attempt to catch a few more precious minutes of sleep. She was dead tired!

Raynare hugged her incredibly warm and sturdy pillow closer to her chest and simply enjoyed the softness of the bed and smoothness of the silk sheets on her bare skin. It was like she was back in heaven again. She squeezed the pillow next to her with her hands and was minimally surprised to feel something hard and lean inside of it. She further snuggled her cheek onto the pillow and found that the pillow-case felt a lot like regular skin.

It was like some kind of muscle pillow...

Her eyes shot wide open in alarm and were immediately greeted by the sight of anther pair of crystal blue eyes looking straight into her violet ones. They were full of amusement and mirth, and then she heard a voice whisper so close to her face that she actually felt his warm, minty breath impact her mouth.

"Morning."

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Raynare quickly stood up on her feet, quicker then she had ever in her entire life, and tried to jump away from the stranger on the bed. Unfortunately for her, she tripped on the bed sheets behind her and stumbled backwards with wide eyes and headed straight towards the hardwood floor. But before she could tip over the side of the bed and impact said previously mentioned floor, a large hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and hauled her back up with a gentle pull.

"Easy there," the mysterious man spoke, his voice as smooth as silk, "your body's still adjusting to the evil piece. We don't want to put too much strain on it, do we?" It was then that she got a good look at the man sitting on the bed beside her. It was him, her new master; Naruto.

The previous day's events flashed by inside of her mind, and tears immediately welled up in her eyes and started pouring down onto her cheeks. She had thought that everything that had happened last night was but a cruel dream. But it wasn't, it was real. Naruto was all Raynare had left in this world.

She hiccuped and wailed out loud as she lunged at and hugged the man who had saved her life. She cried about the loss of her only friends, about almost dying, and about being saved when all hope was gone. She hugged him with all her might. It didn't matter to her at all that they were both still stark naked. Naruto didn't do anything to stop her, and instead, encouraged Raynare to let it out by hugging her tighter against his muscular frame and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

A few minutes later Naruto put a calming hand on her shoulder and pushed her back gently so that he could see her face. He used his right hand to comb some stray black hair away from the the front of her face, and tucked them behind her ear. Then he placed the same hand on her cheek and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"There's no more need to cry, I'm hear for you. Take a shower, put on the clothes that I left out, and then come downstairs for breakfast. I'll explain everything there, ok?" He politely asked Raynare, and she nodded her head with a blush while simultaneously wiping away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. How embarrassing to cry like that in front of her love.

Naruto flashed Raynare a beautiful smile and kissed her on the forehead leaving her a stuttering mess. Then he removed himself from the bed and put on some fluffy bunny slippers. Once Naruto had quickly stretched his sore muscles, he walked around the room and picked up all of his discarded clothes. Then he left the room with a extra pep in his step.

He was completely naked the whole time, and it was a sight the blushing Raynare would not forget for a long time to come.

Forty-five minutes later we find both young adults sitting at the kitchen table eating a lavish breakfast, courtesy of Naruto.

Well...Naruto had finished eating quite a while ago. Raynare, on the other hand, was still eating-scratch that-literally inhaling all the food at the table. He waited patiently with his arms folded on the table and watched, with a sweat drop, as Raynare ate 5x her body weight in food.

She was like a bottomless pit!

When Raynare looked up and saw Naruto staring at her, she blushed cutely and pushed away the plate currently in front of her. It joined the 8 other plates stacked up neatly and sparkling clean. She lowered her gaze onto her laps and coughed into her left hand to regain some of her lost dignity. But she never spoke after that. A tense silence suffocated the room.

"So..." Naruto decided to break the ice and go first. This women was no doubt both nervous and scared to be in his presence, so he had to start off by making her feel welcome. "Let's start of by introducing ourselves, alright?" He got a nod as an answer, but Raynare never looked up at his face. "Ok. Well, first things first, my real name is Naruto Phenex; youngest son of the Phenex family. Phoenix is just my alias in the Human World. Your turn." He finished with a charming smile.

Great. Her savior just so happened to be a part of the 72 Pillars along with that Gremory girl.. "Uh..." Raynare didn't quite know what to say, so she decided to just follow Naruto's example. "M-My names R-Raynare and I'm a...a F-Fallen Angel. Err...w-well I used to be, I guess I'm a Devil now."

"Wrong."

She looked up for the first time at Naruto's face in mild surprise. What did he mean 'wrong', didn't he know what she was now? She obviously already knew exactly how the Devil's Evil Piece system worked.

Sensing her confusion, Naruto decided to elaborate. "Well...when I used my Evil Piece to revive you as a member of my peerage, well let's just say that things didn't go exactly as expected." He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression. If Raynare wasn't scared about her well being right now, she probably would have though that his actions were super cute. "You're...kinda a hybrid now; a half Devil, half Fallen Angel. Cool, huh?"

No not cool. The news has shocked Raynare to her very core. After gawking at Naruto for a good minute, she decided to confirm her new King's statement. There was an easy way to show what race she was, so she simply revealed her wings for the first time since yesterday, not knowing quite what to expect. Her eyes widened once again as she saw the results. Her right wing was the trademark black-feathered angel wing possessed by all Fallen Angels.

But...her left wing was the real surprise. It was a black Devil Wing.

"Hey, hey, Raynare-chan." She looked back at Naruto with a blush on her cheeks. He was already using the affectionate 'chan' after her name, but they'd only known each other for a few minutes. "Try and see if you can still create your light weapons. I wanna test a hypothesis out, and I need your help to prove it."

Raynare absently nodded her head and raised her right hand up into the air. She scrunched up her face in concentration and surely enough, within the the palm of her hand a purple spear of light materialized. But something was much more different about her weapon since the last time she had formed it.

The spear currently in her hand was much bigger, brighter, and longer then it had been ever before. In fact, the spear was approximately twice as long as her previous record. Raynare stared at the weapon in her grasp in shock and awe, wondering what exactly was going on to give her such a power boost. Now that she thought about, her entire body felt much more stronger, physically and magically. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a very happy cheer coming from the the other side of the table.

"Yes! It worked!" The Phenex cheered in his seat and had a very excited grin plastered on his face. "You are probably the only Devil who can safely use Light Weaponry...except for a certain sadist I know." A look a realization crossed Raynare's face as the Phenex's words registered in her mind.

Normally, light weapons were extremely dangerous to Devils because of their holy attributes, yet by being a hybrid between a Devil and a Fallen Angel, Raynare was somehow able to use this corrosive weapon with ease. And because she was in Naruto's peerage, he basically had someone who could use Light Weapons at his beck and call. A very useful ability to have indeed.

But that didn't really explain the surprisingly large power boost she was currently feeling.

Raynare allowed the spear to dissipate before she tried to ask her King a question. "P-Phenex-sama." She stared at Naruto who had stopped his surprisingly childish celebration to listen to his newest friend. "T-That doesn't explain why my attack was so much more stronger now then it was ever before."

"Oh that's easy." He waved off her concerns with a dismissive wave. "I used my Queen piece to resurrect you. So logically, the potency of your magic and your magic reserves have probably grown exponentially."

That answered one question, but brought up another. Why had he used his most important piece to add Raynare into his peerage?

"Why..." Raynare's mouth felt surprisingly dry. "Why would you use your most important piece...on someone like me." She finished with a whisper.

Naruto lost all trace of humor from his face and instead adopted a serious look. His eyes lost their previous warmth and was replaced by an icy stare. His lips thinned into a straight line and he seemed to be looking through her very soul. "Because you have something inside of you that countless others lack. You have the potential to be great, greater then any other Fallen Angel before you, and I will help you get there. Your will and drive to be better then those who look down on you is deserving of my Queen piece. You seemed like someone I would love to have apart of my peerage. Do not make me come to regret my decision. Am I understood?"

Tears formed in Raynare's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not now, not ever. "Hai, I understand." This man in front of her had put so much faith in her abilities that he would use his most important Evil Piece for her. He trusted her to be strong...to have the will to go on and to protect those around her. And she would not disappoint. She would make him proud. Make Naruto never regret saving her that day. From this day forward, Raynare swore to herself that she would try her hardest to be stronger and become the women Naruto believed her to be.

Naruto smiled as he saw the determination burn inside of his Queen's eyes. Every word he had spoken was true and he really did believe that Raynare was destined for great things. She would be very useful for him. He couldn't wait to rub it in to Rias and Sona's faces! He took a quick look at the watch on his left wrist and quirked an eyebrow up.

"Well, now that we're both done eating and asking questions, let's get ready to head out." Naruto stood up from his chair and headed towards the front door. Adjacent to the front door was a small shoe rack where he grabbed a pair of black shoes and started to put them on.

Raynare quirky stood up as well and dutifully followed behind her King. "Head where Phenex-sama?" He gave her a funny look once he had stood back up as if asking her 'are you serious?'

"Look at the clothes I'm wearing, and then take a good look at yours Raynare-chan." Raynare did as he said and looked at the attire he was wearing. It was the Kuoh Academy's male uniform. Then she looked down at hers and saw that she was wearing the Kuoh Academy's female uniform. How could she have forgotten what she was wearing? She took a quick look at the time and noticed that is was still pretty early in the morning. That's strange...it was like they were both going to...

Her eyes widening comically and lit up in shock. "No..." She whispered in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not again! "We're going to SCHOOL!?" She asked/shouted at her King. School, the bane of all existence, even for Fallen Angels. Naruto laughed heartily and tapped her on the nose causing her to scrunch it up cutely.

"Of course silly, I had you registered yesterday while your were still fighting Rias-chan's peerage. Welcome to Kuoh Academy as Amano Raynare...not Yuuma. Hehehe." He happily ignored her gobsmacked expression as he cheerfully opened the front door and left for school. He wondered what was in store for him in the future.

**So...how was it? Pretty awesome right? This idea just sorta popped into my head and I just had to write it down and show it to all of you guys and gals! Remember to leave a review on what you thought were some good and bad points of the story, and I'll see you guys next time. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins

**Oh my goodness! I honestly did not except for so many of you guys and gals to enjoy the first chapter of my story so much. It's absolutely bonkers! But you won't see me complaining anytime soon, no sir-e. The more the merrier, I always say. **

**Not really, but you get the point.**

**Anyway, I read over all of the reviews that had been posted like I promised, and I have to say, you guys brought up some very good questions. I'll take this time now to answer as many of them as possible without spoiling anything. And if you don't care about any of this, then please, by all means just skip down towards the actual story. It's the longest chapter I've ever written...ever.**

**1. Why is Raynare the Queen?**

**Well...you guys know how Akeno is half Fallen Angel and Half Devil, and has had a troubled past, and is sexy because of her Fallen blood, and blah blah blah? Well basically, I tried to pretty much mold Raynare the exact same way, except with my own different twist of course. Plus, she's an underrated character who I really believe would work best as a Queen and not as something else. If you don't agree with me, then please tell me in the reviews.**

**2. Harem?**

**Probably. Sorry if this troubles any of you, but come on, this is High School DxD. There's like giant boobs and cute faces around every corner. No man can resist the temptation to give into his lust and stay sane. So yes, Naruto will definitely have multiple women in his life. But who they are...is a mystery known only to me. Hahaha**

**Any other questions you guys had asked of me will hopefully be answered this chapter, so be sure to read it, and I guess I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**Chapter 2: Origins**

Naruto Phenex cheerfully walked down the, somewhat empty, sidewalk alongside his extremely nervous Queen in relatively peaceful silence. The early morning sun bathed them both in it's warm rays of light which made Naruto sigh happily in content. There was nothing he loved more then some nice, warm heat fresh in the morning.

His Phenex blood had absolutely nothing to do with it.

But his antics arose a question: Why exactly was the High-class Devil in such a wonderful mood this morning?

It's because you have to enjoy the little things in life, he would say, for he knew that this was only the calm before the storm. A storm of epic proportions that he and his Queen would have to brave through together, no matter what. A storm that would no doubt change the very course of history for the Three Factions.

But there was something else Naruto had to encounter before the proverbial dung really hit the fan.

At the end of this very sidewalk, he would have to face a beast so amazingly powerful that it could literally disintegrate objects into dust. A beast that was so incredibly dangerous, yet so breathtakingly beautiful, that men of all ages found themselves ensnared by its tantalizing and alluring looks. A monster who had taken the lives of so many that its own hair was the color of fresh blood. Legend also had it that the monster was usually accompanied by either a fluffy white cat, a yellow hawk with sharp talons, and sometimes even a sadistic caterpillar.

Yes you heard me right the first time...a sadistic caterpillar. Just take a quick moment to imagine that, if it's even possible.

Anyway...this beast had a name; and its name was Rias Gremory.

Raynare took a moment to watch her King in worry as his personality shifted from happy and cheerful, to dreadful and morbid in a blink of an eye. His shoulders slumped forward and a dark cloud of death and despair loomed his head.

He looked like someone who was walking towards their death.

Her attention once again shifted to the Kuoh Academy students randomly scattered around them, students who were staring at the two of them with a myriad of emotions prevalent in their eyes. These emotions ranged from shock and anger to confusion and jealously. Her ears twitched slightly as she stealth-fully picked up the conversation between two ordinary looking female students walking relatively close by.

"Who's the new girl, and why is she walking with King-sama?" the anonymous student asked her friend adjacent to her.

"Who does she think she is!" her friend harshly whispered back. "I don't care if she's just as pretty as the Two Great Ladies...no one walks with my man. And I've never seen her at school before either."

"You don't think she corrupted Naruto-sama with her looks, do you?" the student asked back in a hushed whisper.

Raynare's cheeks gained the tiniest tint of red as she realized that almost all the women around her were simply envious of her for simply walking with Naruto. A small, _small_, part of her wanted to smirk at the various girls because she was so much closer to the man they all wanted so desperately.

But she refrained from it because it wouldn't look too good for the newest student to be so disrespectful on her first day. And because Naruto probably wouldn't approve of her actions either. His opinions mattered much more then theirs in the end.

Regardless of the commotion around them, Naruto and Raynare continued to walk together until they finally arrived at the front gates of the school. Naruto quickly pulled something out of his shirt pocket and handed it to his Queen causing her to look up at his face questionably.

Although many of the students around them wanted to see what was going on between the two, school was just about to start and the first bell was no doubt about to ring really soon. They had to get to class! So they begrudgingly hurried inside and left the two Devils to themselves.

A soft breeze blew through the area causing their hair and clothes to gently sway. Some leaves were picked up in the sudden gust and flowed though the air and around the couple beautifully. Naruto and Raynare stared into each other's eyes...until Naruto's gaze suddenly dropped to the ground.

"That's your schedule for the semester. I'm deeply sorry I wasn't able to give you all the same classes I have, but this is really the best I could manage on such short notice. I won't be there to help you out if you need it, even though I had promised." He really did look sadly disappointed at the fact that he hadn't been able to do a better job for Raynare, so much so that she felt incredibly guilty for something she had initially nothing to do with.

_'He really cares for his peerage, doesn't he?'_ Raynare thought to herself. Even if she was the only member he currently had, his actions were similar to the Devils from the Gremory family. And their care and love for their peerages was something extremely notorious throughout the Underworld. Other Devils treated their peerages as simple-minded tools with set purposes in life. Functional fixedness I say.

Raynare really needed to find out a way to make Naruto feel better, and quickly, because whenever he was sad; she was sad. She did think she was in love with the man after all.

So Raynare slowly raised her right hand up into the air and gently placed it on Naruto's left cheek. The action caused him to stop looking so dejectedly at the concrete below their feet and slowly raise his head. When his eyes finally locked onto hers once again, she flashed him a truly dazzling smile.

"It's okay, Phenex-sama. Really." She spoke so softly that he could hardly hear her words. "You tried your best...and that's good enough for me." He stared into her twinkling violet eyes for a few seconds before a smile slowly erupted across his face, a beautiful smile that a rare few had ever seen. He took a hold of her hand, currently on his cheek, in his grasp and slowly brought them back down together.

They both felt their hearts skip a beat, but Naruto didn't know what to make of it.

"Thank you, Raynare-chan." He gradually removed his hand from hers and started to slowly back away, never relinquishing eye contact with his Queen. "Schools starting soon. I'll pick you up after the final bell rings, alright?"

"Hai." And with a small goodbye wave to each other, they both finally parted ways, excited to finish the school day and meet up with each other later. Raynare remembered the layout of the school from her time as Yuuma, so she wouldn't get lost without somebody's assistance.

Up on top the rooftop of the school, and currently looking down at the school yard, someone had just witnessed the unknowingly romantic display between Naruto and Raynare. If this person hadn't previously known that the two had only met yesterday, then they surely would have easily mistaken them for a love-sick couple. The figure huffed to itself angrily before abruptly turning around on its heels and walking down the numerous stairs to get to its first class for the day, crimson red hair flowing elegantly behind it.

**Scene Change**

Naruto sat down in class in the seat nearest to the open windows. It was such a nice day outside. He inwardly sighed in exasperation at today's topic in chemistry.

Combustion.

He was literally combustion itself given a Devil body, he didn't need to know the reasons about how it worked, he made it work. While on the outside it appeared as if he was paying rapt attention to the lesson, on the inside he was day-dreaming about countless pointless things. Anything to quench his slowly rising boredom.

When he caught a small glimpse of red fire currently over the bunsen burner in front of the professor, his mind wandered really far back in time. He thought back to the day he had officially met the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess; Rias.

**_Sacred Gear: Flashback. Activate_**

_"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama. Where exactly are we going." A much younger Naruto asked his parents who were sitting across from him inside of their carriage. He was wearing extremely formal attire worthy of the most wealthiest princes on the Human World. Lord and Lady Phenex shared an amused look before they both sent him a warm smile, but it was his father who chose to answer his question. _

_"We're heading over to our allies; the Gremorys, to discuss some political circumstances. I decided to bring you along so you can familiarize yourself with what a family head must do in the future." His father replied to his question whilst his mother nodded her head, confirming what her husband had just spoken. "You've been training yourself into the ground lately, and that certainly isn't good for your health. Some fresh air would be good for you, my boy."_

_You see, Lord Phenex likened to see young Naruto as the future head of the family because he possessed something none of his elder brothers did; __**Blue Fire**__. A special ability found only within the Phenex Family which also hadn't been seen for several millennium. This blue fire was vastly superior to everyone else's orange and yellow flames in almost every way possible._

_And as a direct result of his power, Naruto was the golden child of the Phenex family even though he was the youngest...well not anymore. His mother had given birth to Ravel a few years ago, so he wasn't technically the youngest anymore. _

_She was just so cute too! Ravel was always trying to look her her older brother and her first words were even his name. The kawaii level was so high that day that he swore he almost had a heart attack. Whenever he had free time from his grueling training sessions, he would always spend them with his youngest sister to play, much to her childish joy. There was no one he really loved more, and vice versa._

_Ok, that was a tangent. Time to get back on track._

_His fire was hotter, stronger, brighter, and much more of an amazing reactant; able to set almost anything ablaze. It was extremely difficult to put out without the help of the user, not even the Sitri's famous water spells could put out his storms. Legend had it that the azure flames would burn for 7 days and 7 nights straight before they extinguished themselves. _

_With the proper training, Naruto could easily become much stronger then the Super-class Devils of the Underworld. It was truly a freighting power indeed._

_So you can say it was quite the shocker when a baby Naruto, no older then two, suddenly burped out a massive blue ball of fire that had burnt a huge hole through his very own room. Everyone had stared at the hysterically laughing and clapping baby in shock...until he farted out an even bigger blue ball of flames that had burnt an even bigger hole on the other side of the room. _

_Ah...good times._

_30 quick minutes later and we find the Phenex family seated inside of a rather luxurious dining room fit for European kings. Directly in front of them sat Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer alongside his Queen; Grafia Lucifuge, and some red-haired girl around the same age as Naruto._

_Speaking of which, she had been staring at the young boy for quite some time now. It was her first time seeing a child her age after all._

_Lord Gremory decided to act first. He stood up from his seat and reached across the table to shake Lord Phenex's hand. "I welcome you to my humble abode, Phenex-dono and family. I hope your trip here was safe?"_

_Naruto's father replied with a small smile himself, "Absolutely, it was rather enjoyable as I haven't been outside much lately. Ah, please, let me introduce you to my youngest son, I'm sure you've never met him before; Naruto Phenex." Everyone's eyes landed upon the young boy._

_Naruto knew he had to make a good impression towards such important people, so he politely stood up from his seat and bowed forward graciously. "Thank you for having me. It's an honor to meet such important and amazing individuals such as Lucifer-sama himself. Please treat me well."_

_His greeting caused soft giggles to erupt from the four ladies at the table. The boy was just too cute wearing such expensive clothing at such an age and speaking such charming words. He would be quite the lady killer in the future. Lady Phenex gushed in pride at the fact that her son was such a good boy, he would definitely be getting a nice treat when they got back home. _

_Maybe some of that human made ramen be seemed to love so much for some reason._

_"Well," Sirzechs started with a warm smile, "it's nice to meet you as well young man. Tell me, you wouldn't haven't to be this __**Blue Fire**__ user I've been hearing all about lately?" He asked Naruto who had already sat back down in his seat._

_"Yes, I am." To prove his point, Naruto raised his right hand up into air and set ablaze in beautiful azure flames. Everyone at the table stared at it in awe, it was an ability that hadn't been seen for thousands of years after all._

_"Simply astounding. I hope to see a great many things from you in the future, alright?"_

_Hearing such words coming from one of the strongest Devil's in existence caused a happy grin to appear on Naruto's face. "Of course. I won't let you down."_

_"Seeing as how you introduced your son to us, I would like to introduce your family to my daughter as well." Lord Gremory looked over at the small read headed girl sitting next to her brother. "Rias, if you'd please."_

_The now named Rias stood up from her seat and did a small curtsy. She was wearing extravagant clothes that accentuated her crimson hair and blue-green eyes. She looked absolutely adorable to everyone currently inside of the dining room. "Hello Lord and Lady Phenex, and Naruto-san, my name is Rias Gremory; heiress of the Gremory Family. Please enjoy your stay here." _

_So moe._

_After exchanging some more pleasantries and making small talk over some nicely cooked lunch, curtesy of the Gremory, it was time to really move things along._

_"Now that that's out of the way, I think we should get straight to the topic at hand." Lord Phenex said, his tone oddly serious. _

_"Rias-chan." Said girl looked up at her mother from her seat. "Would you be a dear and show Naruto-kun around the mansion?" Rias was a smart girl, and Naruto was a smart boy. They both knew that they were not meant to hear the upcoming conversation, so they both stood up from their seats without complaint. _

_Learning to lead their clans could wait for another time._

_The two heirs were surprisingly mature for children so young. They both walked towards the door in silence and stopped only when they were standing directly in front of it._

_Rias turned around and gave a small bow towards the people in the room. "Of course, Kaa-chan. I'll give Phenex-san a magnificent tour around the house." She was about to just turn around and leave, but was surprised when Naruto held out his right elbow without looking directly at her. He was a few inches taller, so she had to look up to see his face. He was looking towards the door, but his eyes were closed and he had a small blush adoring his cheeks._

_She then looked down once again and stared at his offered appendage for a few seconds before a smile graced her face. Rias hooked her left arm through Naruto's right, and led him out the room._

_Unknown to the heir and heiress, their little act had been observed by the adults in the room. Venelana Gremory allowed a sad smile to appear on her face. Those two would have looked like such a cute couple in the future._

_"Alright," Lord Phenex clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Let us discuss the arranged marriage between my son Riser of the Phenex, and Rias of the Gremory."_

_"Can't we ignore simply ignore the orders to complete this marriage. It's not fair for either Rias-chan or Riser-kun to be put in a marriage neither had no knowledge about. It'd be a loveless union for sure." Lady Phenex asked her husband. She knew that Riser actually wanted the marriage to happen, but only because he liked the way young Rias was developing. _

_He was quite a bit older then the girl, so he had been told about the marriage before hand. Riser had been quite happy once he had received a picture of his future bride. It was a truly sickening. But he was still her son, so she still loved him._

_Lord Gremory sadly shook his head. "The marriage contract was approved of by the High Devil Council. Not even the Four Satans together can override their final decision, especially since the vote was unanimous." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "If only we'd waited a few more years before signing the contract written up by them. The fates of our children were decided before they were even born."_

_Sirzechs nodded his head, but he had his own two cents to add. "You guys can't blame yourselves too much for this dilemma. You were simply thinking about the betterment of the Devil race by trying to birth more Pure-Blooded Devils."_

_"Your right," Lady Phenex sent the Satan a grateful smile. "There is no need to beat ourselves over our past mistakes. For now, let's try and see if we can do something to fix this problem before it gets too out of hand."_

_They had a job to do!_

_**Scene Change**_

_Anime._

_Posters upon posters of different anime shows were littered all across the walls. Toys, and even pillows of the main characters of different shows were scattered all around the room, and there was even a pile of DVD's of various anime cluttered in the corner. _

_This enormous room he had just entered was both lavish and ridiculous at the same time. It was the last room Naruto had yet to visit, and the one Rias didn't want him to. It was her room after all. But after what seemed like hours of debating, she finally given in and let him enter._

_"Are you..." Naruto whispered to himself in disbelief. "What they call...an Otaku?" _

_"I know it must seem weird to you." Naruto heard Rias say from her spot next to him. "But I can't help it. When I see this kind of stuff in the Human World, I just get this overwhelming urge to buy them or play with them and sometimes even watch them." He looked over at her and the sight that greeted him was a surprise._

_She really looked like she was about to cry, like a kicked puppy. Rias had looked so confident and prideful before, where had it all gone?_

_Rias was currently having her own thoughts. She had taken a risk by showing the Phenex heir her otaku collection inside of her room, hoping he would understand, but it didn't seem like that was such a good idea now. _

_Now Naruto felt bad._

_"Nonsense." He said, causing the heiress to raise her head. "I think it's cute. We all have our own unique little quirks, and this is yours. There is no need to be ashamed of it." Naruto flashes her a shaky smile. In al honesty, it was weird, but he wasn't about to just tell her that, was he?_

_"I-I see." Rias smiled at Naruto, her expression growing much more confident. "Then maybe, perhaps, you'd like to watch some of these with me some time?" She gestured to her collection of anime. When she saw Naruto shrug his shoulders with a smile, she felt something inside of her change. _

_Naruto Phenex, this child who was same age as her, didn't think she was weird or anything like that for a hobby many considered shameful. Instead, he encouraged her to do what she loved doing. He had even agreed to watch some of her anime with her in the future. She couldn't ask anybody else to do that, and now that someone else knew about her hobby, it felt as if a huge burden had been lifted of her growing chest._

_Rias Gremory and Naruto Phenex had both just made their first friends in each other. And they continued to stay close friends throughout the following years. Even when Rias finally started to build up her peerage while he decided to wait, they still remained incredibly close. And when she decided to go to high school on the Human World, he agreed to tag along with Sōna Sitri; Rias' best female friend alongside Akeno Himejima._

_**Sacred Gear: Flashback. End.**_

Naruto couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive about the upcoming meeting. He could only hope his regenerative powers could withstand the **Power of Destruction**.

But first...school. Oh, how he wished he could just blow it sky high sometimes, but he had appearances to keep, and keep them he will. Plus...there were some very pretty girls who came to the school, and he definitely didn't mind it when they came to flirt with him. So blowing this joint was a big no-no.

It only got worse when the teacher decided to switch topics and talk about the science behind how a fire worked.

**Scene Change**

Naruto and Raynare were both standing shoulder to shoulder outside of a door which had a sign above it reading, "Occult Research Club."

Raynare still had a tiny blush on her cheeks from what had occurred only a few minutes prior. When she had left her final class of the day to finally go meet up with her King, she figured that she would have to wait outside for him since he was always surrounded by students asking him menial things. It was truly amazing to see just how popular he was.

It was a fact she had come to accept. Naruto couldn't focus all of his time and attention on her like he had been doing for the past day, no matter how much it upset her. He had others to look after as well.

She defiantly didn't expect for him to be patiently waiting for her.

When she had opened the door to leave her class and head towards her locker, Naruto was right there in front of her leaning against the wall and staring off into space. To top it off, when he finally caught sight of her, he had flashed her a dazzling closed eye smile and held up her bag for her with a sheepish expression on his face.

Like a faithful boyfriend dutifully waiting for his girlfriend.

If there was a small amount of gossip in the school before, it was a riot now. There was talk around every corner and every locker about how the great King of Kuoh had finally gotten himself a girlfriend, and that she was a new student too with enough beauty to rival the Two Great Ladies themselves. Some were disheartened by the news, some became jealous, and most of the girls in school just got plain angry. They would glare at Raynare whenever Naruto wasn't looking in their direction.

The men couldn't do much since they had come to accept long ago that they could never be half as much as a man as the King of Kuoh. It just wasn't possible.

And the conversations they had behind Raynare's back! They thought that she had either blackmailed the King into dating her or corrupted his mind with her lecherous body. Her body was pretty sexy.

But it was still insanely embarrassing.

Raynare was cut off from her musing when she heard the lock on the other side of the door become undone. Naruto straightened his back and stood up tall. This was it.

He looked to the right and saw that Raynare was slightly sweating, no doubt because she was deeply frightened about the upcoming meeting. The women who had almost killed her with her **Power of Destruction** was inside of the room in front of her after all. Not only that, but the innocent nun and the perverted dragon she had killed herself were inside the room too.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at his face. He flashed her a small smile, basically telling her that he had her back. She nodded her head in gratitude, straightened her back like her King had done a few seconds ago, and looked straight ahead as the wooden door finally opened.

They were greeted to the sight of a smiling Akeno Himejima...at least until she got a good look at Naruto's Queens face. Her usually warm and inviting smile was instead replaced by a thin line and a cold expression. She glared at the Devil hybrid before looking back at Naruto with a small smile once again on her face.

"Ara, ara, Good afternoon Naruto-sama. What brings you here today?" Totally ignoring his Queen really got under Naruto's skin, but he figured that Akeno's reasons for disliking Fallen Angels was justified, so he let it slide past him...for now. Besides, she didn't know the unique circumstances behind Raynare's addition into his peerage. At most, Rias had probably told her Queen that Raynare was still alive and that's about it.

He smiled at Akeno and said, "Hey Akeno-chan. I'm here to see Rias-chan...provided she's in there?" he finished his sentence as a question, not really sure if Rias was even inside of her base of operations or not. "And can you not tell anyone about my friend here yet, I'm trying to make it a surprise."

Akeno stared at him for a few seconds before she opened the door wide open and gestured for him to enter. "She's right inside, in fact, she's been expecting you for quite a while now. I didn't understand why she was so mad this morning, and even last night...but I can see why now." She looked at Raynare with a blank stare at the end of her sentence, but Raynare refused to look into the Queen's eyes.

Naruto sighed in exasperation and slowly walked inside the room, closely followed by Raynare. Akeno softly shut the door after his Queen, but not before roughly brushing past the hybrid's shoulder. Naruto stopped to look at the room he hadn't been in for quite some time.

The inside of the 'Occult Research Club,' was clearly a cleared out classroom. The floors were made of wood panels and there was a chalkboard hanging on the wall behind a desk. All of the student desks had been cleared out and in the center of the room was an enormous chalk drawing of the Gremory symbol.

This was Rias' base of operations.

All around the room were items to help increase the image of eeriness. There were tables with candles and skulls on them, a chalkboard with strange symbols and writing, and over in the corner there was a very cute girl with white hair, sitting on a couch and munching on Japanese sweets. The school mascot; Toujou Koneko

There was another student in the corner of the room sitting down on a wooden chair and carefully polishing his sword. He was a handsome individual and a had a face he easily recognized. This student was lean and had silky blonde hair atop his head, but his appearance deceived many. This teenager was Yuuto Kiba, other wise known as the Prince of Kuoh; the second most popular male at Kuoh Academy. Second only to him of course...no one beat the King.

Rias was sitting behind her desk and while to an outsider it looked as if she was calm and collected, he knew her much better then that. The rhythmic tapping of her manicured nails on the wooden desk and the way her eyes would occasionally drift over to the clock told him that she was expecting something or someone. And in this case...it was him.

But there were two new additions to the room he had not seen there before. These additions were in fact two students; Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento.

Now that he thought about, Naruto figured out that Rias had a lot of Sacred Gear users included in her peerage. Kiba, Gasper, Issei, and now Asia.

Hacks.

Seeing as how everyone was now looking at him since they had heard the door open, Naruto took a few more steps until he was standing in the middle of the room. Raynare stood behind him, but her face was concealed behind her hair.

Naruto bowed his head slightly, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce myself and my friend here for those of you who currently don't know who We are." He stood straight once again as his eyes gained a serious tint.

"My name is Naruto Phenex and I'm a High-class Devil, but you may know me from my name in school; Naruto Phoenix. I'm the heir of the famous Phenex Family, a clan which is a member of the 72 Pillars. And I'm a very close friend of your Kings." The introduction was aimed at the two newest additions to Rias' peerage as everyone else in the room was a close friend of Naruto's already.

His frequent visits to their King allowed them to get to know each other quite well, especially Akeno who always seemed a bit too...clingy around the Phenex. Not that he was complaining because of all the women he'd met in his life, Akeno's breast size was the largest of them all. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and even that little Damphire; Gasper. Naruto knew them all quite well. But he still had someone else to introduce.

"And this lovely lady next to me is the wonderful, Raynare."

This was met by a spectrum of different reactions.

Issei instantly shot up from his seat, activated his Sacred Gear, and stood protectively in front of the silent Asia. "It's you again! I thought Buchou had finished you off last night. What are you doing here? Are you here to hurt somebody else, huh Fallen Angel?" Although Issei was not usually so aggressive, this was the women who had played with his feelings so casually and mercilessly, so him being a tad angry was justifiable.

The others didn't react much expect for the widening of their eyes and the tensing of their muscles. They all trusted Naruto with their lives, so if he had brought a Fallen Angel to them, then it must have been for a good reason. Though there was still the question as to exactly how Raynare had survived yesterday when they had thought their Buchou had finished her off.

Rias just stayed silent and just simply stated at her childhood friend who had finally decided to show up. She hadn't told the others about Naruto's decision yesterday because she felt that it was his responsibility, and his alone, to tell everyone the reasons for his actions. All she had done yesterday was receive the **Twilight Healing** from Naruto, place it back within Asia, and revive her at her Bishop. Nothing more, nothing less.

Before Issei could even contemplate to say something else about the Fallen Angel who had killed him, the temperature inside of the room all of a sudden skyrocketed.

Literally.

Anything with even the tiniest hints of moisture found the water inside of it evaporating at a rapid pace. That meant that lips became chapped, skin started to feel dry, mouths became dehydrated, and eyes started to water. The very air became hard to breath. It was like everyone had suddenly been transported to the middle of a desert.

It was so hot that nobody could even sweat, and people said that Devil bodies were supposed to be much more resilient to the temperature!

The source of the sudden spike in heat was currently standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression plastered on his face. One could actually see the heat waves rolling off of his body as well as small blue specks of flames that would flicker around his body in random locations.

"Do. Not. Ever. Talk about or threaten my Queen in such a manner within my presence ever again. She is not your enemy. Am I clear!?" Naruto asked/demanded of the Devil currently looking at him in fright. He didn't want to do this out of the blue, really he didn't, but he had to make it clear to everyone here that Raynare belonged to him and wasn't a threat. That she wasn't the same women who had done such horrible things in the past. Well technically she was...but now she didn't have to do evil crimes since she was under his protection.

Once he saw everybody nod their heads in understanding, Naruto gradually lowered the heat in the room until it was back to room temperature. The only person who didn't seem to have been affected by the heat was Raynare herself, and that was because Naruto only directed the heat towards his front and not his back.

Said women's heart was currently a flutter as her King defended her from the Gremory's peerage. He was so nice to her, and yet, she hadn't even done anything in return for him. But she knew just how she could start and be useful to Naruto. Even if he said that she didn't have to do anything for him...she wanted to.

Naruto let out a weary sigh and ran a hand though his spiky blonde hair. He took a few seconds to contemplate his next words carefully. "Listen guys, I'm really sorry about that." He decided to apologize firstly. "It's just that...Raynare-chan isn't the same women who had wronged you people a few days prior. Now she's a changed person, my friend, and more importantly; my Queen. I'm not going to take anyone insulting her lying down and I will protect her with my life."

Naruto dropped down onto the empty coach while Raynare timidly sat down next to him. He took a moment to analyze everyone's faces across the room.

Akeno was looking towards the wall and licking her lips trying to get them to become smooth again, but this was just a ruse. After she had heard that the despicable Fallen Angel was Naruto's Queen, her skin paled and her hands started to shake violently, but she quickly turned around to try and hide it. Koneko was looking at her extra toasted cookie in awe, not too surprised by the fact that her closest male friend finally got himself a Queen. It took him long enough, in her opinion. Kiba simply sat back down in his seat with a flop, but not before sending Naruto an understanding nod. If anybody ever insulted Akeno in front of him, then he would defiantly get angry as well.

Issei, on the other hand, was shivering where he stood and Asia was quickly rubbing her eyes. This was the first time either of them had experienced such power up close and of course they were frightened by it. Rias was still staring at him with that strange emotion in her eyes again.

"Well..." He started trying to ease the unnecessary tension in the room. "Any questions?" He wanted to laugh out loud as Asia raised her hand up like they were in a classroom. She was too cute. He waved in her direction with a single hand, "Yes you, the pretty blonde one with the green eyes."

"A-Ano, N-Naruto-senpai..." she hesitated wondering if her elder was okay with the name. When she saw him smile, she knew it was ok. "I-I like to think that everyone has a little good in their hearts, a-and that they all deserve f-forgiveness. Is it true that R-Raynare-san is a different person now?"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself." Naruto sent Raynare a pointed look, asking her to talk directly to the ex-nun whom she had killed only yesterday. She slowly stood up from her seat until it was her alone standing in the middle of the room.

"A-Asia." Said women looked at the hybrid with worry clear in her eyes. "Uh...umm...yesterday, and...you know...I-I'm so sorry!" Raynare shouted out at the end of her sentence as she abruptly dropped to the floor and placed her forehead on the ground. She was bowing down in forgiveness. "I ask for your forgiveness. I ask for everybody's forgiveness here. I know what I did was wrong and that the consequences are severe, but I can't change the past. But please, _please_, forgive me for my wrongs and I promise...I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

The entire room was eerily quiet now.

What could they say when their enemy, from only just yesterday, was on her hands and knees begging for forgiveness? Nobody said anything, not even Naruto.

That all changed when Asia suddenly stood up from her seat on the couch. Everyone watched in anxiety as she slowly walked over to the bowing Raynare and placed her hands on the hybrid's shoulders, telling her to pick herself up. That's when Asia finally got a good look at Raynare's tear stricken face. It was sincere and the tears were genuine.

"Do you mean it," Asia whispered to the hybrid. "Do you truly believe you have changed, with all of your heart?"

Raynare wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked at her King. Naruto sent her a small smile from his seat and nodded his head. Then she turned back to fully look at the ex-nun in the face.

"Yes. I meant every word."

"Then I forgive you, Raynare-senpai." Asia sent her a warm smile. "Please treat me well."

Raynare's eyes widened unbelievably far. To think that this girls heart was so pure and bright that she would forgive her own killer after only a day. Raynare looked up at the faces on the other Devils in the room and was even more shocked then she was before.

Issei walked toward until he was standing next to Asia and said to her, "Well, if Asia can forgive you, then so can I. J-just give me a few days to get used to it. It's still nice to officially meet you Raynare-senpai."

Koneko and Kiba both walked froward and greeted Raynare with smiles on their faces as well. It seems that they had all forgiven the women for her past mistakes. Or at least they were repressing it for Naruto's sake, but that was good enough as well for now. They probably wouldn't have listened to Raynare's words if Naruto hadn't vouched for her, but that's besides the point.

Yes, Fallen Angels as wholes weren't generally supposed to be trusted, but maybe this one could be different. It's not like she had done anything terribly bad to them, except kill Issei, but that's in the past. Especially since Raynare was their insanely powerful friend's Queen, so she technically wasn't even a Fallen Angel anymore.

The only people who had not greeted Raynare were Rias and Akeno, both for separate reasons.

But that was a problem Naruto would deal with at another time. For now...Naruto was quite content to simply watch his Queen actually make some real friends. He still owed Rias an explanation, but she'd hear about it later. And Akeno would get a stern talking from him if she tried and harm his Queen for simply being part Fallen Angel like herself.

It looked like Raynare wanted him to go stand next to her and join in the conversation. It had been awkward at first, but Kiba, Koneko, and Asia eased the others into comfortable situations and instigated the talking. It'd only been 10 minutes and they looked like they were making amazing progress. Anyway, Raynare was still calling him over, and he couldn't possibly say no to such a cute face, could he?

**So what do you guys think about chapter 2? I know, it's a work of art, you don't have to yell at me. Hopefully, most of your questions were answered and explained this chapter. If not...then tell me again hahaha.**

**Remember to leave a review on your thoughts, comments, or any suggestions you might have for future chapters.**

**By the way, who do you guys and gals think should join Naruto's peerage next? All of his other Evil Pieces are free, except for the Queen spot obviously. I'll be taking your choices into careful consideration because this entire story is very flexible. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enough

**I kid you guys not when I say that I almost had a heart attack seeing so many of you guys and gals not only enjoy my story, but support it as well. It's only two chapters long and so many of you already expressed how much you like. Ahh~the feels in my heart! *thud***

**No lie, I cry whenever I read reviews telling me how great this story is. It makes me feel so amazing as an amateur author. And the suggestions you guys write down are so ingenious sometimes that I seriously feel like fist bumping the person that wrote them. **

**You know what, let's all just lightly fist bump our screens right now. Lightly! Don't break your screens or else you can't read my story! This way, we are all connected through the amazing invention that is the web. You feel it? No? Well...this is awkward...**

**Anyway, some suggestions are so awesome that I will definitely be taking some into consideration. But remember this, I am strictly sticking to the DxD Universe. No characters from other shows will be seen joining Naruto's peerage. Sorry, but things just get crazy when you add more ingredients to an already boiling pot.**

**Anyway, here is the long awaited-not really-Chapter 3 of King of Kuoh! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**Chapter 3: Enough**

**"I think, therefore I am." ~ René Descartes**

"Himejima-san. Gremory-dono. Would you both be so kind enough as to follow me to a separate room? We have very private matters to...discuss." Naruto's stern voice reverberated throughout the room and was clearly heard by the numerous Devils currently situated within it. All conversations taking place stopped as everyone's eyes locked into his form. Rias and Akeno both shared a small glance at each other before quietly standing up from their seats and walking towards the exit, neither uttering a single word.

They had expected this to happen, after all.

Naruto's sapphire eyes never left the two women's bodies as they calmly walked through the door and out into the hallway outside, no doubt waiting for him to join them. As soon as he heard the door shut with an audible click, he turned back towards the other occupants inside the room. Raynare and the various members of Rias' peerage were looking at him with confusion in their eyes. Naruto flashed them all an incredibly charming smile, however, it was one that Raynare cleanly saw through. He even added in a small bow for effect.

"Excuse me for the inconvenience, but I need to speak with your King and Queen for a short moment." He focused his gaze onto his very own Queen. "Raynare-chan." Said women unconsciously sat up straighter in her seat as soon as she heard her name being called. Not even an entire day had passed since she'd awoken as a Devil and she was already taking her new role as Naruto's servant seriously. "Please continue to converse with your newly acquired friends, I'll be back very shortly."

"Ok, Phenex-sama." As much as she wished to say something else to convey her loyalty, Raynare just couldn't muster up the courage to disobey her King at a time like this. He obviously wanted to talk to his two friends by himself, and as close as the two had gotten over the last few hours, intruding into his private life was something Raynare definitely wasn't comfortable with.

But it wasn't all that bad that she couldn't assist the Phenex, at least she could still talk to her new friends for a while longer. She could only hope things did not become embarrassingly awkward after Naruto left because she was honestly enjoying herself right now.

Once you overlooked Issei's blatant perversion, Koneko's freakish like for sweets, Kiba's strange obsession for all things sharp, and Asia's tendency to mutter something holy every few minutes; the members of Rias Gremory's peerage were not that bad of people to associate oneself with.

Naruto sent her a small smile, inwardly elated to see his Queen forming new bonds that would hopefully last for a lifetime, but he had business to attend to. He quickly turned around and left through the exact same door Rias and Akeno had left through a minute prior. Naruto found them both waiting patiently alongside the wall with their arms crossed underneath their impressive busts.

The both of them sure had grown since they were all young. In a variety of ways.

"This is your clubhouse Rias-chan." Naruto spoke up softly, his voice having lost any of its previous edge. Rias was just glad that her childhood friend still followed her name with the affectionate -chan. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been worried for a quick second when Naruto had simply called her 'Gremory-dono.' "I'd like for you to decide upon a room where we can talk privately."

Rias nodded her head slightly in understanding. "Of course, and I just so happen to have a room in mind. Please follow me." She abruptly turned to the side and started to calmly walk down the hallway without looking back, Akeno always a single step behind her.

Naruto didn't say anything as he quietly trailed behind the two Devils, carefully watching as their rear ends swayed from side to side in rhythmic beats. You can't really blame the man can you?

A few minutes later and Naruto found himself sitting down on a luxurious leather chair, Rias sat down a rather comfortable looking mattress with Akeno right beside her. As he carefully took in his surroundings, Naruto quickly deduced that this was simply a spare bedroom for Rias incase she stayed up too late at the clubhouse and couldn't be bothered to return home.

Teleporting became so cliché after a while.

"Alright Rias-chan." Naruto started, gaining the other two Devil's attention. "Let's begin my unavoidable interrogation, shall we?" Rias simply chuckled into the back of her hand in a very lady-like manner; actions befitting of an heiress. Akeno simply smiled at the antics of her two closest friends. It never got old, in her opinion.

"Oh, don't be so over-dramatic Naruto-kun. I just want to ask you some questions that have been occupying my thoughts lately." Rias stared into Naruto's eyes, all traces of humor gone. "Let's start of with the most important one. Why did you choose to add Raynare-san to your peerage?"

Naruto sighed to himself. Straight to the point, huh. Regardless, he still answered truthfully. "She possesses the potential to become amazingly powerful in the future, Rias-chan, I can feel it. Combine that with her will to become stronger and her desire to protect her precious friends, then you have a formula for an Ultimate-class Devil in the making." He finished with thinly veiled excitement in his voice. If Raynare truly became a Devil of such might, then the two them together could challenge even the strongest of enemies. And she was only the first, there would definitely be others to join his peerage in the future as well.

Raynare's light spears were incredibly deadly after all, and if she could produce those in mass by the thousands, then she would become a force to reckoned with. Hopefully, she had more powers hidden within her because light spears were only affective against most Devils. Not, for example, an Angel.

Rias nodded her head, understanding this part of Naruto's explanation at least. Issei right now was pretty pathetic, she was not going to sugarcoat it, but given the right amount of training and combining that with his Sacred Gear and his will to protect his friends, then he could truly become a monster as well. Naruto's Queen did not possess a Sacred Gear, but on the other hand, she was still the first of her kind so her potential was practically unknown.

Alas, another question arose where one was answered.

"Why did you decide to only resurrect Raynare-san and not her other Fallen Angel acquaintances?" Rias instantly regretted asking the question as she observed Naruto's usually bright and cheerful eyes become dull and chillingly icy. Gone was the cheerful and charming heir of a famous Devil family from the Underworld, and in his place was...a warrior.

A warrior who had pushed his body, physically and mentally, to the limit countless times since he was but just a child.

This was the man who had rightfully earned the moniker famously known throughout the Underworld; the Blue Phoenix. Someone who could annihilate entire legions of enemies with the quick snap of his fingers, and the possessor of flames that would burn by themselves for 7 nights and 7 days; unimpeded and inextinguishable.

Rias and Akeno both felt a shiver run down their spines as they felt the temperature inside of the room gradually start to increase.

"Devils are greedy beings Rias-chan; they take what they want, whenever they want it. Anything that isn't of use to us is simply ignored and forgotten. And as ashamed as I am to admit it...Raynare-chan's 'friends' were of no use to me." Rias resisted the urge to flinch after hearing such a heartless answer coming from the mouth of her closest friend. Akeno, on the other hand, felt her heart skip a beat at such a cruel answer.

Naruto continued on, "They did not possess neither the will nor the drive to become stronger like her. In addition to this, they would never have become powerful enough to ever be of use to me in the future. Raynare has potential...those three did not. So I made the final decision to watch over her, and her alone, and not the other three Fallen Angels you subsequently destroyed."

"I...see." Rias said lamely, not knowing what else to say. Her question had received an answer, but it was one she never would have expected. This reminded her that even though Naruto laughed a lot and liked to smile, he was still a High-class Devil with the weight of his family's name rested on his shoulders; he did not have time to be soft and weak. Raynare truly was lucky to have been chosen by him...

Regardless of this, she now understood why Naruto chose to add the Fallen Angel into his peerage. It was a combination of chance, strength, and potential. She shook her head to once again regain her focus and said, "I have no more questions Naruto-kun."

"But I do." For the first time since entering the bedroom, Akeno's voice was heard. She looked oddly serious as she stared into the Phenex's blue eyes. "Why did Naruto-sama use the Queen piece on someone who possesses dirty blood."

"Akeno!" Naruto's said her name harshly, but she withheld her flinch as his eyes drilled a hole straight through her skull. "I know of your past and your reasons for abhorring Fallen Angels, I was there when we found you remember, but Raynare-chan is different. She literally begged on her hands and knees for your forgiveness and actually wouldn't mind being your friend. She is not like other Fallen Angels, why can't you see that?" He asked the Queen questionably.

"Does she not have dirty wings like me?" Akeno asked quickly, not allowing herself to see the truth. "I can feel the same energy of those Fallen Angels radiating off of that women. She cannot be trusted Naruto-sama!"

"Akeno-chan..." Naruto's whispered her name much more softly then last time. He stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards the bed, his eyes never leaving Akeno's.

Rias remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, wanting to let her two friends reach a conclusion on their own without her intervention.

Once Naruto reached the bed, he sat down next to Akeno and grasped her hand in his grip. She closed her eyelids and tuned away from him, but never removed her hand. "How many times must I tell you this; there is not a single dirty thing about you. You are the beautiful Priestess of Thunder, but more importantly then that, you are one of my most precious friends. I will always love you, no matter what kind of blood is flowing inside of your veins. And I will continue to love Raynare for being my Queen as well."

"How can you say that!" Akeno all but shouted at the man as she angrily stood up from the bed and walked over to the windows, her arms folded around herself in a protective manner.

Naruto and Rias were both shocked by her unexpected outburst, but didn't say anything to interrupt. "My scumbag of a father allowed my very own mother to die, even after he promised to protect her. All Fallen Angels are evil and twisted beings who only do whatever is best for them, and I am the daughter of one of the most powerful..." She finished so softly that the others could barely even hear her.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise when she felt arms wrap around her body and pull her back. Her face impacted Naruto's muscular chest and he placed his chin atop the crown of her head. She wanted to say something, to pull away and remain angry, but she found herself simply enjoying Naruto's warmth and simply melted into the comfortable embrace. Her own two arms gradually wrapped around the man as she hugged him with all of her strength.

The flashbacks of her terrible past disappeared like fine mist in the morning.

Behind the two hugging Devils and watching the spectacle with her own two eyes, Rias Gremory twitched as she felt a familiar feeling bubbling inside of her chest.

"Akeno-chan..." Naruto whispered so that only she could hear. "I'm sorry, for bringing up bad memories, it was never my intention, but could you please give my Queen a chance? For me at least? You two are more alike then you'll ever know and she needs to look up at you to see how to perform her job correctly."

Akeno snuggled her cheek onto Naruto's chest for a few more seconds before pulling back a little to look up at him with a small smile on her face. "Alright...I'll give her a chance, but only because you asked so nicely Naruto-sama. Ufufufu."

"That's all I ask for." Naruto chuckled a bit as he witnessed the old Akeno's personality come back. Leave it to Rias' Queen to never be too down in the gutter for long. "Oh and to answer your previous question; the reason I used my Queen piece for the resurrection was because none of my others seemed to work. Strange, huh?" He separated himself from the surprised Akeno and looked towards the red-head sitting on the bed with a pout on her face. "Let's head back now, the others are no doubt worried about why our little chat has taken so long."

**Scene Change**

"Uwahh~home, sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed out loud as he unceremoniously dropped his school bag onto the floor and stretched his arms and back, the family symbol of the Phenex slowly fading away from underneath his feet. Behind him Raynare tried, and failed, to stifle her giggles. Naruto acted so childishly at times that some people wouldn't even realize that he was actually a clan heir.

Naruto had teleported the two of them back into the main living room of his house/mansion and the lights were somehow on. There were off when they left for school, right? She took a quick glance at the clock and wasn't that surprised to see that it was already 10:00 at night.

They had spent a few hours talking to Rias and her peerage members, and Raynare could honestly say that today was one of the best days of her life. Things had gotten even better for her after Naruto had returned from his 'talk' with Akeno and Rias. The both of them had not only started to talk to her, but wanted to get to know her on a personal level as well. Akeno was still a bit cold towards her, but it wasn't like they were going to become best friends in a day, right?

It was still amazing to meet so many incredible people in one day!

Raynare yawned cutely into the back of her hand as she unconsciously headed towards the staircase. All she could think about was her absurdly soft and comfortable bed and how heavenly it would feel to finally be able to get some much needed shut eye. She'd never had a bed that comfortable in the Gregori, but luckily for her, her King was a rather wealthy man who could afford to spoil his Queen with the best of the best.

But just before her feet could even come into contact with the first step, a hand gently grabbed a hold of her wrist, prevented her from climbing up the stairs.

"And where exactly do you think your heading, my beautiful Queen?" Naruto asked the now blushing Raynare with a teasing smile plastered on his face. She couldn't handle compliments very well.

"Uhh..." She idly wondered if it was a trick question. "...to bed?"

"Incorrect!" Naruto said rather loudly causing Raynare to jump a little in surprise. "It's time to train."

"Train?" She sounded confused.

"Yes, train." Naruto tapped his Queen on her nose, causing her to scrunch it up cutely. He quite liked tapping her nose apparently. "As you are now, you would easily be defeated by even a Mid-class Devil." Raynare looked down in shame knowing Naruto's words to be true, but a hand on her chin forced her to look up. "Don't be so sad, my dear. That is why we are going to train together and not stop until your as powerful as the Maou themselves. You'll become a women who can proudly stand alongside me against even the most powerful of foes."

Raynare looked up at her King with a fire burning deep inside of her violet eyes. This was what she wanted, after all. To help the man who had saved her life. "Ok, Phenex-sama. Where do we begin."

"Firstly," he held up a single finger in front of her face. "Go to your room and change into more comfortable clothes. I've already taken the liberty to buy you a fully stocked wardrobe complete with casual, working, and dress clothes. Secondly," he held up his index and middle finger, "get yourself something to eat from the kitchen. Can't have you die of starvation so quickly. And lastly," Naruto now held up three fingers into the air, "meet me down stairs in the basement. Alright?"

"Ok, Phenex-sama." And with she hurried up the stairs, eager to get stronger and crush the enemies of her King. She never asked the man how he knew her exact sizes.

**Time Skip**

Raynare stood in front of her King fully dressed in her combat attire consisting of simple purple shoes, black tights that exposed her calves, and a dark purple tank top. Her luscious raven-black hair was tied back in a high pony tail with a purple headband so it wouldn't get in the way of her eyes. The curse of all those blessed with long hair.

She wasn't exposing that much skin at all, but it was just enough to get the blood of any hot-blooded male pumping. Add in the fact that the tights really emphasized her rear and that the tank top accentuated her already impressive bust...and you get my point.

All in all...she looked incredibly sexy. Female Fallen Angels possessed seductive bodies after all; according to Azazel himself.

Naruto, on the other hand, was wearing black sneakers, slightly baggy black sweats, and a blue track jacket unzipped a tad at the top revealing a white-T underneath. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he looked at his Queen with excitement burning in his eyes. He really looked like a dedicated coach ready to seriously train-torture-their eager protégé.

They were both currently inside of the basement underneath Naruto's house...except it looked nothing like a regular basement. In fact, it couldn't even be classified as a basement. What it actually was, was a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees.** (Urahara Shop Training Ground) **

Raynare had been a little freaked out in the beginning, I mean who wouldn't, but she quickly recovered and overcame her initial shock. It was a strange world she lived in and it was best to except the unexpected.

"Alright, Raynare-chan." Naruto called out from his spot in front of her as he spread his arms out wide. "Hit me with everything you've got, come at me with the intent to kill. After this, I'll decided on what schedule to put you on." He saw her quickly nod her head in understanding, but he seriously doubted she would go all out in the beginning.

"Hai." The first thing Raynare did was instantly unveil her wings, and with a mighty flap, she took off into the sky leaving behind a cloud of dust.

_'Smart move,'_ Naruto mentally commented inside of his head. _'When you don't know your opponents capabilities, or if you believe they are just too strong, make some distance in between yourselves and attack from long-range.' _

Raynare struggled to gain significant altitude at first, not being used to having two different kinds of wings, but she quickly adjusted to it. It would take quite a bit of practice to perfect her flying once again, but this was a good enough height for what she wanted to accomplish. She raised her right hand up into the air and created a spear of light within it, bigger then she'd ever created one before. Then she cocked her arm back and launched it towards her King. It cut clean through the air causing a distinct whistling sound.

Naruto, however, was not scared one bit. "Is that all you've got?" He calmly raised his left hand and, faster then the eye could ever hope to see, he smacked the spear back into individual particles of light. There wasn't a single burn on his skin. "It's gonna take a lot more then a single spear if you want to hurt me, Raynare-chan. I said give me all you've got!"

Raynare sent her King a small smirk. "I was just warming up." She raised both of her hands up into the air and created 5 large spears over her head. The purple spears floated in place and didn't move otherwise. A look of deep concentration crossed Raynare's face as she released some more of her magic, but for what, Naruto did not know.

His question was answered when the 5 spears merged into one enormous piece of light magic. It was about 5 meters long and about a foot thick. As Naruto was too busy staring at the newly formed weapon in awe, Raynare threw her arms down with a shout and sent her attack hurtling towards him. She was really taking advantage of the fact that as Naruto's Queen, she was allowed to use a lot more magic then she ever could before.

But this is when she felt something inside of her gut screaming at her to quickly dive to the right, and she did so instantly. The well-timed reaction caused her to narrowly dodge a blue ball of fire that shot past her and slowly dissipated soon after. Her wide eyes looked back down to where she had sent her spear a few seconds prior and was shocked to see her King standing in the same place as before. His fist was outstretched and smoking.

Had he really just destroyed her attack with just a single fireball?

He sent her a wide smile, a smile that promised a lot of pain in the foreseeable future. "Looks like I'm going to have to force you to your limits, huh?" He slowly closed his hand until only his index finger and thumb were pointed out; like an imaginary pistol little children would make up when pretending to be gunmen. Not quite knowing what to expect, Raynare tensed her muscles and was prepared to perform evasive maneuvers if need be.

A small orb of azure fire materialized with a hiss at the tip of his index finger which was also pointed directly at her. Not a millisecond later, the small ball escaped and was launched at her around the same speed of a standard bullet. Raynare did a quick spin move to dodge the insanely quick attack, but when she once again looked down at her King, there was already another ball ready to shoot.

But when he shot the ball of fire this time, it was like a machine gun; the bullets just would not stop coming.

Rynare didn't even have enough time to think as she flew through the air, spinning and performing aerial maneuvers whenever she could, desperately trying to escape from the endless rain of flaming bullets. Some had managed to just barely graze her skin already, and as a direct result, there were small burn marks here and there. The only good thing about this mad training session was that because of her desperate need to dodge the bullets, her flying skills were improving by leaps and bounds.

But then suddenly, the shower of fire stopped. Raynare, never one to miss the opportune moment, took the time to hover in midair and greedily breathe in air like it was going out of style. She gazed down at her King hoping it was over, but the sight that greeted her made her wish that Rias had killed her when she had the chance.

Because there was her King, standing in the same place since they had started training, holding up TWO hands like pistols. He sent her a wide grin before he once again started to make it rain, except with twice the amount as before. The fake morning sky looked like a World War II city under siege firing all of its AA rounds into the air.

"Hahaha. Dance baby, dance!" Naruto gleefully shouted up at his Queen who was currently in the process of flying for her life.

"Phenex-sama! Please calm down!" She shouted back down at her King.

Needless to say, her plea was not acknowledged.

30 minutes later and we find Raynare on her hands and knees struggling to catch her breath and Naruto crouching next to her with a hand on her back.

"Well..." He started slowly catching his Queen's attention. "At least we know that your aviation skills are superb. It just needs a little touch up here and there and it'll be perfect. Your stamina, on the other hand, could use a bit of work overall." She would have said something if she wasn't to busy sucking in air by the mouthfuls.

"Sorry...Phenex-sama...but...at least...we're done, right?" She sounded hopeful.

Naruto snorted. "Not even close. This is only the beginning, next up, we have to test your magical prowess... and I have just the method." Raynare looked up at her King, and for the first time since becoming his Queen, wondered if he was clinically sane

He truly was a Devil.

**Time Skip**

Rias looked down at the Devil hybrid with confusion in her eyes. Raynare's forehead was resting against her desk and she radiated an aura of tiredness and sleepiness. Her usual smooth and silky hair was in disarray and her clothes were all ruffled. Was she asleep?

"Umm..." What was she supposed to say. "Raynare-san." A groan was her answer. "May I ask what brought about your current...condition?" Raynare tired to say something, but all that came out was a myriad of muffled words. Road watched the girl with a sweatdrop. "Come again?"

Raynare lifted up her face to show the Gremory the dark bags under her eyes and the lifelessness in her pupils. "Phenex-sama...slavedriver."

"Ahh," and just like that, everything made sense to the red-head. She too made the mistake of one day asking Naruto to train with her, and never ever made it again. That man wouldn't accept anything less than perfection and his brutal training routine drove the young Gremory to the brink of death.

"Anyway, can you relay to your King that 'today is the day.' He'll know what it means."

"Sure..." And with that, the Devil hybrids head once again impacted the desk with a loud thud. She needed to recover some much needed REM sleep.

Was this the price she would have to pay for spending time with her love?

**Time Skip**

Naruto adjusted his cobalt blue tie in front of the mirror with a grimace. He never did like wearing stuffy formal attire. Once he was finally pleased with the tie's position, he swept off some spare dust from his shoulders and did a final check on his three piece suit.

Black dress shoes: Check.

Black dress pants: Check.

White button up shirt: Check.

Black jacket: Check.

Blue tie: Check.

A series of knocks on the door jolted him away from his thoughts.

"Come in." Rias Gremory entered the room wearing an absolutely stunning red dress fit for a Goddess. Her hair was done up nicely and she had put on some makeup as well. He looked good enough to eat, in his opinion.

"Are you ready?" She nervously asked the Phenex. They were going to a very important meeting after all.

"Of course." He held out his left hand and Rias stared at the offered appendage for a moment. She allowed a beautiful smile to grace her face as she slowly intertwined her fingers with his hand and held onto his hand, her eyes staring into his. "And remember this Rias; I will never give up on you."

The symbol for the Phenex lit up the floor and the couple disappeared without a trace.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Hahahaha, I'm amazingly diabolical. **

**Remember to follow, favorite, and review this story as well as recommend it to any of your friends. The quicker this story expands, the quicker I'll update.**

**I'm always opens to suggestions, so just leave a review on your thoughts and/or suggestions and I'll be sure to read them all. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Fight for What's Right

**What's up guys and gals. I can hardly believe that this story is becoming so popular in such a short amount of time! It's absolutely, positively, undoubtably incredible! It makes me so happy that I actually cry myself to sleep everyday in happiness and dream about all of you guys and gals giving me hugs and kisses...**

**...that's pretty weird. Everyone forget I said that. Please. Don't scroll back up.**

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 4. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

**Chapter 4: To Fight for What's Right**

**High Devil Council Courtroom**

"All rise." The bailiffs voice echoed throughout the already silent room. Everyone except the 10 elderly Devils seated upon the highest benches slowly stood up. "The court is now in session. Please be seated."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." The Devil seated in the middle and on the highest seat, obviously the head of the court, spoke to all those gathered in front of him. "Calling the case concerning the marriage contract between Rias of the Gremory and Riser of the Phenex. Are you ready to present your case to the High Devil Council, Naruto Phenex?"

"Yes, your honor." Naruto stood straight in the center of a large circle filled with complex and intricate scribes, and surrounding him was a wall on top of which were stands full to the brim with Devils from all corners of the Underworld. It wasn't everyday that a member of the famous family went to court against his very own brother. "The marriage of convenience set up for political reasons between Rias-san and my brother is unjust and unethical. I want it voided."

The response to his bold declaration was loud and boisterous laughter from the 10 members of the High Devil Council. The jury and civilians watched in abated silence as a frown marred the face of the young High-class Devil. He was obviously not pleased, but still he withheld in his anger.

It wouldn't look good for the handsome heir to lose his cool.

Get it...cuz he's a Phenex...and they are the unrivaled masters of both fire and wind...and lose his cool...and...and I'll stop now...sorry.

It wouldn't look good for the handsome heir to blow his top.

"That contract was set up for a reason, boy, and some petty jealousy is not going to change our minds." One of the Devils told Naruto after he finished wiping away the stray tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

"Yes, young Phenex. Unless you give us a legitimate reason to void the papers signed all those years ago, then nothing is going to change." Anther member added to solidify their point. Naruto tried to verbally fight back.

"But I personally know that Gremor-san is not content with this. She wants to find true love by herself and wants to marry the man lucky enough to be chosen by her." Naruto tried once again to appeal to the High Council.

"If both parties were not pleased with this proposal, then perhaps another conclusion could have been reached." The head Devil once agin spoke while causally leaning back in his seat. "But we have specific information that your brother, Riser-san, is quite happy with it. In fact, he wanted to push the wedding to an earlier date as well." A series of resolute nods from his fellow members followed.

"But-"

"You see, silly child, this marriage will continue unimpeded. The date is set for in a few weeks and will defiantly be taking place. If your lucky you'll be invited to see your brother save what's left of the 72 Pillars." Did these blabbering fools not know the meaning of respect?

"But surely-"

"The family heads themselves signed the papers finalizing this consummation." The Devil all the way to Naruto's right spoke up for the first time. "They tried and failed to stop us before, what makes you any different?"

"I fear you don't quite understand our reasoning behind the contract," another Devil spoke up. "Your parents and the head of the Gremory feared that their respected households would enthalpy go extinct. As you must already know, in the previous war, many pure-blooded Devils lost their lives for the cause. As a direct result, many of the 72 Pillars became endangered, un-pure, and sometimes even extinct. The offspring formed between two pure-blooded Devils is invaluable in times such as now. Even you should know that."

"It was the primary reason the family heads signed the contract in the first place. It matters little if they have by then changed their minds, the contract will ultimately hold." Finished another council member.

Naruto remained silent. Did his older brother not understand the simple fact that Rias did not want him as her partner? Was he so cold-hearted as to actually force the women to marry him? And this council just wouldn't listen to reason, they would not adhere to his requests. He might be the heir of the Phenex, but he had not proven himself in Rating Games or even in a war, so his words carried only minimal weight. This was very troubling news indeed...

Everything once again became quiet in the meeting room.

Naruto was quickly losing the momentum of the argument, but it wasn't like he had started off with a substantial lead anyway. If things continued the way they currently were, then Rias would definitely be forced into marrying Riser. He couldn't let that happen to his best-friend, especially after he had promised to protect her.

Love was meant to be cherished, not squandered.

Did these people not understand that? Naruto looked around at the various people looking down at his form. He looked at their faces and hoped to see someone at least agree with him. Their blank and apathetic looks stirred something volatile inside of his stomach. His patience had already been worn incredibly thin.

Naruto unknowingly started to release some of his incredibly potent magic into the air.

Slowly, very slowly, everyone could feel the temperature start to rise. At first it was nothing to the many mature Devils watching the case from their seats, but soon enough, the first droplets of sweat started to drip off their foreheads. There clothes became uncomfortable. The air became dry. And it only got worse from there.

Naruto looked up at the now wide-eyed High Council with his eyes burning an ethereal blue. Flickers of blue flames would spontaneously appear and disappear around his body as his magical presence made itself known. A small whirlwind of air sucked in oxygen from the corners of the room and made some of the assembled Devils lose their breath.

One thought rung through all of their heads: How could someone so young and inexperienced be so surprisingly powerful?

This boy truly was a monster.

"I am the one true heir of the legendary Phenex; fourth son between the current Lord and Lady Phenex. I am heralded as the Blue Phoenix of the Underworld and the mighty King of Kuoh. I have incinerated all of those who have stood before me in the past and I will continue to do so in the future. You will listen to me when I say that this marriage. Will. Not Happen!" He finished loudly and with finality, making it clear to everyone that he was done being ignored and belittled.

These old men would listen to his case, if not with persuasion, then by force.

The shell-shocked Devils could do nothing more then stare at the Phenex with their mouths wide agape. Even the people in the stands were shocked back into their seats by the Devil's demand. To stand up to the council required either sheer stupidity or unrivaled bravery.

Maybe a little bit of both.

The tension slowly escalated inside of the room. What would happen next? Would someone die today? Everything came to a halt when the two doors to the room were abruptly blown wide open. A single man's dark silhouette could be seen standing in front of bright white light, but his face was unrecognizable.

The unknown figure calmly walked forward until he was standing side by side alongside Naruto in the center of the circle, but by then everyone knew who the man already was.

"If I may." Sirzechs Lucifer said with a comforting smile on his face as he released a fraction of his power to bring everyone's attention to himself. "I know that I do not possess the power to change the decisions made by the High Devil Council, but I can at least offer a suggestion. Provided they are willing to listen."

Everyone's eyes were firmly locked on to the Crimson Satan, none more surprised from his unexpected appearance then Naruto. How had the Satan made it into this meeting? Questions similar to theses ran through his head. He had not foreseen Rias' elder brother to be here, but he should have expected it since anything concerning his sister was of utmost importance to the Satan.

Hardcore sis-con.

"Of course, Lucifer-sama." The head Devil replied nervously. Let it be known that even though the combined political force of the High Devil Council could equal the Four Satans', they were defiantly weaker in terms of physical strength. They had every right to be scared of the current Satan, whom was rumored to be an actual Super-devil.

So what if he had invited himself into the court even though he was uninvited, it wasn't like they could stop him.

"What about an official Rating Game between the two Phenex brothers? Let them fight for the hand of the Gremory heiress. The winner becomes the spouse of my sister and will remain so no matter what. I myself will fully support the winner of this battle, regardless of who it is." Murmurs and loud whispers broke out throughout the stands as everyone talked about the proposition and what it could mean. "Either way, a pure-blooded Devil marries another pure-blood Devil."

The members of the council all shared a look at each other. None of them spoke until one member stood up and pointed an accusing finger towards Naruto. "Impossible, a Rating Game pits two Devils and their respected peerages against each other. The youngest son of the Phenex does not possess a peerage." Small sounds of agreement and remembrance traveled throughout the Devils gathered.

"Objection" Naruto shouted aloud while pointing a finger back at the Devil who had just spoken, causing everyone to once again focus their eyes on him. For the first time since coming to this meeting, Naruto's face showed an expression different from anger or seriousness. He had a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head lamely. "Sorry, I always wanted to say that in a court. Hahaha." Awkward silence. He coughed into his hand to regain some of his lost dignity. "Anyway...I actually have a Queen, and even though she's my only servant at the moment...a peerage is a peerage, no matter how small."

Sirzechs flashed Naruto a smile before once again addressing the crowd with open arms. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen, both parties are able to compete. The only question now is if the High Council will actually accept the proposal for the Rating Game. These games are what represent us as the new generation of Devils, after all. The Old Faction would never have allowed for this to happen. But the mighty council should lay down lasting examples for the newly aspiring Devils, am I right?"

_'Nice one, Sirzechs-sama,'_ Naruto inwardly commented. _'Put their pride before their faces and they will surely accept your proposal.'_

The council members all looked at each from the corners of their eyes, hoping to see if anyone would answer first. The decision to make was blatantly obvious, now they just had to say it. It was the head of the council that finally stood up and addressed everyone in the room. "In light of new evidence, it has been decided that the marriage contract between the Gremory and the Phenex will remain. But!" He paused. "The man that the heiress will ultimately marry shall be decided by a Rating Game, one which shall take place in one Human month. Court is adjourned!" And with a loud bang of his hammer that had never been used before, the case was brought to an end.

Riser and Naruto's parents would be mailed the unavoidable challenge invitation in a few hours. While Riser would no doubt become enraged, Lord and Lady Phenex would probably remain neutral. They knew for a fact that Rias did not like Riser, but they did know that the young women was head over heels in love with Naruto.

Grandchildren were in the nearby future.

**Scene Change**

Naruto and Sirzechs walked alongside each other down the hallway to the room where Rias was situated within. They had both been released a few minutes ago, and after officially greeting each other, they both decided to walk together and catch up.

"Thanks again for your help back there, Sirzechs-sama. Not only did you order the court session for me, but you even gave me a chance to save Rias-chan from this unfair marriage." Naruto sincerely said to the Satan. It was only after the combined effort between him and the current Lucifer that the council would even hear his case.

"It's of no problem Naruto-kun." Sirzechs patted the younger Devil on the shoulder with a large smile on his face. "I couldn't do something for my dear Imouto, you know...without killing everyone on the council, but you can do it legally. Hahaha!"

"Yes, I suppose your right. Haha...ha." Naruto fake laughed alongside the Satan as he causally talked about killing everyone on the council. What a weird guy.

"But regardless of that, who is this peerage member I've been hearing all about? Hmm." Sirzechs wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and brought their heads closer together. They were both acting like two close friends rather then highly respected individuals of the Underworld. Naruto blushed a bit at the wiggling crimson eyebrows he was being sent and looked towards the opposite wall.

"It's not what your thinking, Sirzechs-sama." Naruto denied the unspoken acquisition with a shake of his head. "She's just a valuable friend."

"Uh huh." Sirzechs made it clear that he didn't believe him. "A friend. You know, I used to think that Grayfia-chan was a friend too...but look at us now."

You might think that the man would be mad at Naruto for trying to bed another women when he might be potentially marrying his sister, but nope. Sirzechs was just weird like that. Maybe Grayfia had hit him too hard on the head last time?

"But you won't believe this Sirzechs-sama, but my Queen used to be a Fallen Angel." And just like that, Sirzechs entire mood did a complete 180. He grabbed Naruto by the both of his shoulders and stopped walking so he could look dead straight into his eyes. His mouth formed a thin line and his sharp green eyes peered through Naruto's blue and into his very soul. This was the Satan of the Underworld. No more mister nice guy.

He looked angry, worried, and displeased at the same time.

"Naruto! Do you have any idea how extremely dangerous that is." He quickly asked the Phenex with a rough shake. "If your Queen was someone important in the Fallen Angel faction, this might have serious repercussions that could come back to hurt us."

Naruto waved off Sirzechs concerns with a dismissive wave of his hands. "Give me some credit, Sirzechs-sama. I made sure she was working independently before adding her into my peerage. Her names Raynare by the way."

The Satan breathed out a sigh of relief. Never mind the fact that Naruto was the first Devil ever to reincarnate a Fallen Angel into his peerage, but that was still a politically dangerous move. He let go of the blond's shoulders and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Sorry about that Naruto-kun, just making sure. Anyway, I will proceed on ahead and meet Rias-tan. I haven't seen her in soo~ long!" He said her name in a childlike manner reverting back to his usual self. "You, on the other hand, should head back home and get some well deserved rest. Today was a big success for us Naruto-kun, and the Gremory are in your debt."

"It's of no problem Sirzechs-sama, I'd do anything for a friend, but are you sure you can do this alone?" Naruto questionably asked the Satan. "Shouldn't I be there to relay the news to Rias as well since I might be marrying her?"

He received a comforting pat on the shoulder in response to his question. "I have it completely under control, Naruto-kun. Prepare yourself and your Queen for this oncoming game because as strong as you are, underestimating your enemy just might be your downfall."

Naruto released an exasperated sigh, finally showing the man just how tired and stressed out he really was. "Ok...I'll head back. Please send Rias-chan my regards." The last he wanted was to get smacked tomorrow during school for his actions.

"Will do."

**Time Skip**

"Everyone's gathered here?" Rias asked with one blue **(an:/ I thought her eyes were green before, sorry!)** eye open. "Good, I have something to say before club activities begin today." Rias Gremory said to the Devils in front of her which consisted of her own peerage, Grayfia Lucifuge, Naruto, and Raynare. She had been purposefully avoiding Naruto's gaze for quite some time now, but no one assembled chose to comment on it.

Grayfua is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. She finished it off with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Issei had almost died of a nosebleed the second his eyes landed on the stunning women.

"Ojou-sama, would you mind if I-" Grayfia was cut off from completing her sentence as Rias raised a single hand, effectively silencing her. She brought the same hand back down and folded her two arms underneath her impressive bust causing them to juggle a tad.

"Actually, I'll be be the first to say it." As soon Rias' mouth closed, the dark ORC room lit up with bright light. The cause: the crest of a Devil family suddenly appeared on the floor. A crest everybody there was already very familiar with. An unexpected gust of wind that originated from the seal forced everyone to cover their eyes, everyone except for Naruto who looked at the crest with thin lips and narrowed eyes.

"It's been a long time since I've been to the Human Realm." A voice said out loud. A tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes appeared in the center of the Phenex crest after the blowing winds finally died down.

His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that wasn't fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

This man was Riser Phenex.

"My lovely Rias-chan. I have come to see you." Riser reached out to try and cup the obviously annoyed heiress' cheek, but a hand clamped onto his wrist prevented him from completing the action. Riser's eyes quickly trailed along the arm and up the interferer's neck until his dark blue eyes locked onto a very similar blue.

Brother stared at brother, neither yielding to the other.

"Naruto." / "Riser."

The tension in the room slowly escalated as the brothers gradually started to release a portion of their magic. It appeared like a fight was about to soon break out between the siblings...until Issei opened his mouth.

"Who are you! And who is the grey-haired women with the massive oppa-mmph" Kiba slammed his hand above the idiots mouth. You absolutely do not tell the Queen of the Lucifer that she has large breasts. Riser tore his eyes away from his younger brothers and gazed at Rias' pawn in confusion. He removed his arm from Naruto's grip and looked at Rias questionably.

"You didn't even tell your servant about me? Is he not a simple reincarnated Devil?" Rias shrugged her shoulder in a 'what-can-you-do' manner from her spot. She had carefully moved away from the two Phenex when the opportunity presented itself.

"It's only because there was no need that I didn't tell them." Asia and Issei slowly inched away from the Devil as he once again directed his piercing look at them both.

"Are you well, Phenex-sama?" Raynare quietly whispered to her King as she moved to stand closer to him. She had been worried when he had suddenly disappeared and subsequently appeared in front of the other Phenex and unexpectedly grabbed his wrist. His bubbling emotions and tense posture only cemented her thoughts that something was vehemently bothering her King.

"I'm fine," Naruto quickly whispered back to his Queen as he turned to fully face her. He raised a hand and gently stroked the top of her head in a playful manner. "Thank you for your concern." Raynare blushed at the gesture, but did nothing to stop it.

Grayfia chose to answer Issei's question and introduce herself and Riser to him as well. "Allows me to introduce myself. I am Grayfia Lucifuge..." Thats all she would tell the boy for now. "This man is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure-blood, High-class Devil, and is the third son from the legendary Phenex family. And he is also fighting to become the spouse of the next heir to the Gremory family."

Issei scratched the back of his with a confused smile. "Heir? But isn't Buchou the next heiress?"

Grayfia nodded her head as if expecting the obvious question. "Yes, he is going to attempt to marry Rias Ojou-sama." Silence filled the room as Issei stared at the now identified Riser in disbelief.

A look of realization crossed his face as Issei slammed his fist into his open palm. "Ah, I get it! He's trying to become Buchou's fiancé. Hahaha yeah fiancé...Buchou...wait...FIANCÉ?!" He finished with loud shout that was much too loud for comfort.

"A-Ano..." Asia spoke up from behind the shocked Issei for the first time since coming into the room. "W-What does L-Lucifuge-san mean by 'fighting to become the spouse'?"

Grayfia sent the shy girl an approving glance causing her to hide her frame behind Issei once again. "Very good of you to pick that up. Riser-sama is not the only man who can become the spouse of Rias Ojou-sama. The other contender for her hand in marriage is-"

"Me." Naruto declared loudly with his arms crossed, shocking everyone inside of the room; barring Rias, Riser, and Grayfia. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had not known that their close friend was going to fight for their King, they had simply thought that their only problem was Riser. "I am challenging Riser-san here to an official Rating Game. The winner of the match will marry Rias-chan, no questions asked."

Raynare looked at her King with wide violet eyes and felt her heart clench painfully at his words. Her love was potentially going to marry another women?

Rias stared at the ceiling with a small blush with went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room, but she did not say anything to deny the wild claims.

As everyone was too busy gawking at Naruto, Riser took the perfect chance to unveil his flaming golden wings for the world to see. "I will defiantly take Rias to the Underworld with me. I will finally defeat you in battle and show Otou-sama why I should rightfully be considers the heir of the Phenex." He sent an extremely heated glare at Raynare, who he had correctly guessed to be Naruto's Queen. "Even if I have to incinerate your one and only servant."

The heat in the room caused Issei and Asia to sweat profusely. And it only got worse when Naruto released his own two flaming blue wings, except his were considerably larger then Riser's. He send his brother a glare filled with the promise of pain. "I want to see you even dare to try and lay a finger on her..."

The temperature in the room reached dangerous levels until it suddenly dropped back to normal. "Naruto-sama, Riser-sama. Please calm down. If you do something rash..." Grayfia told the two brothers with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face. But then her eyelids suddenly lifted up to reveal sharp silver eyes that stopped the two dead in their tracks. "I definitely won't hold back for Sirzech-sama's honor."

Riser looked at the Queen in fright and instantly retracted his wings in fear of aggravating the women. Naruto, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes and calmly allowed his wings to dissipate.

"When I'm being told to calm down by who many consider the strongest 'Queen', then I guess I have no choice." Rias sent the two a sideways glance before continuing to lecture her newest pieces on the purpose of a Rating Game and the most basic rules about it.

Grayfia nodded her head. "Very well then. I, Grayfia, confirm your intentions as the representative of your house. Is it alright for me to manage the game's details?"

"Of course, Grayfia-nee." Naruto replied. His affectionate name for the women who deserved the most respect shocked Riser.

"Understood," Grayfia brought a hand up to her chest, unaffected by Naruto's words. "I will convey the news to the others." Raynare walked forward until she was standing side-by-side with her King, something Riser did not hesitate to capitalize on.

"Otōto, is she really the only servant you possess?" Riser tauntingly asked Naruto who looked unaffected by the barbs. He chose to answer in place of his Queen.

"Yes, and her name is Raynare. Don't you dare forget it." His reply was met with loud and obnoxious laughter. Rias and her peerage silently watched the older Phenex mock their friend with anger evident in their eyes, but they didn't to anything to act on their anger.

"Hahaha! Unbelievable, a single servant. You think you will succeed with that? I'll show you what a real peerage should look like." He snapped his fingers and the Phenex crest once again appeared on the floor. A split second later and 15 beautiful women appeared in the room, each dressed in a variety of clothes ranging from a regular shirt and shorts to formal attire befitting parties. Rias' peerage and Raynare all looked at the assembled peerage in awe...well, Issei was crying loudly while simultaneously complimenting and cursing Riser for having so many women in his life.

His dream was to acquire his very own harem after all. On a side-note, Rias facepalmed at her pawn's antics.

Everything was quiet until a blonde bullet quickly dashed forward and collided with Naruto's chest with a loud shout.

"Onii-sama!" Ravel Phenex happily cried out as she happily hugged her brother with an enormous smile on her face. Naruto laughed out loud before gently wrapping his own arms around the petite girl and lifting her up into the air with a spinning hug.

Ravel is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruded from the dress.

"Ravel-chan! How have you been my precious Imouto? I've missed you incredibly so." Ravel looked up at Naruto with dazzling sapphire eyes and a megawatt smile before opening her mouth to answer.

Riser's peerage watched in shock as the usually elegant, polite, and lady-like princess was acting like a lovesick sister and talking more in one place then they had ever seen before. They knew she was just a child at heart, but they had never seen her act like one until now.

"Ravel." A strict voice called from behind the two happily conversing siblings. Riser obviously looked annoyed at the fact that his very own sister and peerage member liked his current enemy more then him. "Come back here at once. As my Bishop, you should very well know that Naruto is the enemy here."

Ravel's face dropped as she looked between Riser and Naruto, as if gauging witch option was better. After a few seconds, she slowly walked back towards Riser's peerage and stood back in formation. No matter how much she wanted to spend time with her brother, her loyalty to her current King superseded that. Naruto sent her a small smile as if telling her that he understood her choice, so it wasn't all that bad.

Riser coughed into his hand to once again regain everyone's attention. "Anyway..." He reached out and grabbed a member of his peerage by the waist and brought her to his chest. Naruto recognized her as one of the green haired twins; Nel. Nel's face flushed as Riser slowly brought his lips closer and closer to hers. "Let me show you what a real peerage member must be able to do," and with that, they finally kissed.

By all means, the lip-lock started of tame, but then it slowly evolved into something much more. Nel was completely defenseless as Riser took the time to carefully grope and feel her body in the most erotic way possible, so lost to her lust she was. Loud and unnecessary slurps filled the room causing Asia to cover up her flaming face with her hands to avoid seeing the perverse sight. Issei, on the the hand, blushed and stared at the spectacle with wide eyes, his imagination running wild. Rias simply rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Ahh," Riser pulled back from the heated kiss with a gasp. Then he slowly turned back towards Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face. "Can your peerage member do that?"

Naruto quietly bristled at the jab. There was absolutely no way he could allow this man to beat him in anything, even if it was something so foolish as kissing your servant. He was the heir of the family, he had to the best in everything! Everyone in the room looked at Naruto in suspense to see just how the Phenex would react. They definitely didn't expect for the man to turn abruptly towards his Queen, grab her cheeks, close his eyes, and pull her into a deep kiss.

Raynare's eyes almost popped out of their sockets because of how wide her eyes opened up. She tried to open her mouth to say something in surprise, but all that allowed was for Naruto to slip his tongue into her now opened entrance. The sudden make-out lasted for a few seconds, but for the couple it literally felt like hours. Naruto then separated from his Queen, wiped off the string of salvia connecting their lips, and turned towards his brother with a confident smile. "Yes, my Queen can do anything."

Riser's eyes brows twitched erratically at the minor defeat he had just suffered. He hadn't believed the two would be so close so soon. "Regardless of this, the match is set for another month. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama always viewed you as their favorite." Riser stared straight into Naruto's eyes. "I'll show them that just because you possess Blue Fire does not mean you deserve the title of heir of Phenex. I'll rip that title off of you and marry Rias while you wallow in pity and humiliation. Be prepared, Otōto."

Riser snapped his fingers and the Phenex crest once again appeared on the floor. Riser's peerage all turned around and slowly walked into the circle, ready to go home. Ravel begrudgingly followed along, but she did shoot Naruto a fleeting glance before turning into darkness. Riser was the last to turn around, but just before he could follow his servants back home, he turned towards the still shell-shocked and blushing Raynare.

"Hey you." Raynare snapped out of her shunned stupor and looked at the man's face. "I don't care much for Naruto, but I do care for our family's name. A blow to you is a blow to him, and as a direct result; us. Don't put shame to the Phenex name." And with that, he finally turned around and followed his peerage. "Naruto, I'll see you on the field."

And with that, they disappeared.

**Guys and gals, I need your help! What should Naruto's main weapon be? It absolutely has to be something that nicely compliments his affinity towards fire and/or wind...or maybe something so completely bad-ass that I just have to put it in.**

**Here are some of my very own choices:**

**1. Ryūjin Jaka; Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's sword. Imagine that incredible power with blue flames?**

**2. Harpoon-Kunai; Scorpion's weapon of choice in Mortal Combat. Bad-ass to the extreme.**

**3. Kubikiribōchō; Zabuza's blade. Huge, but cool.**

**Remember that you guys and gals can tell me your ideas in the reviews. Also remember to favorite, follow, and review what you think about this story as well as recommend it to all of your friends. The more popular I get, the quicker I update! **

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Game Begin

**Whats crack-a-lackin guys and gals! TheUncleRuckus here with the next installment of the new hit fanfiction that everyone's been talking about, the "King of Kuoh!" Thats right, clap y'all. I wanna see your support! I wanna hear your commitment! I wanna...are you people even paying attention?**

**No?...ok...well then...let me just...go...cry in the corner of my room...**

**Now as many of you may recall, last chapter I asked you, my faithful readers, to enlighten me on what weapon you believe I should use as Naruto Phenex's primary instrument for mass destruction. The answer soon became blatantly obvious. So I, your ruler, have decided to go with whats behind...Door Number 2: Harpoon-Kunai. Scorpion's weapon of choice in Mortal Combat. **

**WAIT!**

**Now before you guys decide to start riots and have me thrown off of this wonderful website, listen to my reasoning. I will defiantly be using Ryūjin Jaka in the future of this story, I'd be stupid if I didn't, just not against Riser. Why? Because that weapon has the capability to go toe to toe against the Gods themselves and shouldn't be wasted on some minor character like Riser Phenex. I will build an entire plot behind this sword and make it an important part of this story. Trust me, I listen to my reviewers.**

**But for this upcoming conflict, Naruto will be using the Harpoon-Kunai. They are still bad-ass...just to a lesser degree. I'm sorry if any of you guys and gals don't support me on this monumental decision, but the masses have spoken. Please continue to read this story, a silly choice like this should not affect your ability to enjoy my work of art.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Neither do I own any song that just so happens to be mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 5: Let The Game Begin!**

**Start: Metaliica - "Enter Sandman" (I highly recommend it!)**

Her back impacted the soft dirt and gritty gravel underneath with a dull thud and she continued to lay there completely motionless. Raynare's dull and tired violet eyes stared blankly up at the uniform black ceiling with no genuine emotion inside of them. Her mind was a haze. She couldn't feel her legs, rather, she couldn't really feel any part of her body. Everything was either sore, bruised, or both. She couldn't move, but she had to.

Or she wouldn't survive.

"Get up!" Her head snapped to the side and her eyes automatically locked onto a quickly approaching foot, no doubt aimed to smash her cranium onto the floor beneath her head. Raynare instantly rolled onto her stomach and used her arms and legs to push against the floor, and as a direct result, propel herself into the air.

A split second later and the area she had been resting on a second prior was reduced to an uneven crater, but a dust cloud concealed the body of her attacker. She landed some several feet away and slid into a haphazard defensive stance.

Raynare stood up on legs that quivered like a loose leaf in an autumn storm. Her arms were measly raised up in defense, yet it appeared as if they would drop back down any second. Her hair was in complete disarray and defiled with dirt and sand in random places. Her eyelids were drooped and her pupils were unfocused, regardless of the massive threat that stood in front of her.

She looked like a complete and utter mess.

Naruto Phenex slowly walked out of the dust cloud with icy blue eyes trained straight onto his Queen's face. He was wearing the same get-up he had adorned the first day he had started to train Raynare, but this time there were rips, slices, and cuts in various locations. He had obviously taken numerous hits, but it didn't seem like any of the landed attacks had been really damaging...or his regenerative powers had kicked in and repaired any harm, either way, the man looked unfazed.

"We have exactly 10 days left until the match," he stopped walking foward and stood approximately 20 feet in front of the exhausted woman. "Your skills have improved exponentially since we've started this training." Naruto started to calmly walk to the right, but continued to remain 20 feet away from Raynare; he was basically walking in a circle around her, and after a few cycles, he stopped. "But..." His eyes peered deep into hers. "It's still not good enough." And with that, the Blue Phoenix disappeared.

He rematerialized right in front of Raynare with his left fist ablaze and rocketing towards her face. She quickly swayed her head to the right and successfully dodged the attack, but then she was forced to side-step another punch as Naruto spun in place and aimed another left fist at her. This time after dodging the punch, Raynare sent a small jab at her King's face, but it was easily blocked with his forearm. She jumped away when Naruto returned with a right hook.

He never let up his pursuit. The two Devils continued to bob and weave through each other's attacks under the light of the full moon. The fake stars in the sky shimmered like actual diamonds.

A powerful roundhouse kick forced her to duck, but then she retaliated with a vertical flip kick which was avoided as well. When both Devils once again landed on their feet, they both charged at one another head on. Naruto aimed for Raynare's head with a right jab which was quickly followed by a left, but both missed.

As Naruto prepared to send a right elbow at his Queen, something very unexpected happened.

Naruto's head snapped to the left as a closed fist slammed into his right cheek with enough force to halt him in place. They both froze. The two Devils stayed in their positions as if they had been petrified by Medusa herself. Raynare did not even have time to blink as her King pushed her arm away and jumped up into the air.

What she didn't know was that Naruto was mentally praising her for her speedy attack in such a tired state.

She was getting better and faster at reading and interpreting his attacks. But that wasn't all that was improving. Raynare's skin was getting tougher, her speed; faster, and her magical reserves grew larger and larger by the minute.

The pair turned into a blur as they swept across the dry field which was Naruto's basement. The Phenex was the one mainly attacking and engaging the poor girl, whereas Raynare was just marginally able to avoid getting hit and barely got in enough time to form a counterattack. It was a game of cat and mouse, and she was undoubtedly the mouse.

It lasted for a few minutes until a swift punch to her abdomen caused Raynare to fly backwards and groan in pain. Rook defense or not, the High-class Devil could really pack a punch.

"You are too weak, Raynare." Naruto told his Queen from his spot. "As you are now, anyone from Riser's peerage could easily destroy you." He chuckled lightly to himself as he touched his forehead with his index and forefinger, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Makes me wonder exactly why I saved you from Rias. So you could continue to be weak? So you could just stay 'good' and give up half-way? I don't think so! Get up! Get up and show me your worth Raynare!" He finished loudly, his eyes aglow an ethereal blue.

"Grrrr..." Raynare feebly clutched at her stomach while simultaneously glaring up at her King from the floor. She'd finally had enough of his hurtful words and debilitating attacks. She knew why he was doing it; so she'd get aggravated and angry enough to attack him with all of her might, but that did not mean that the words he spoke didn't break her heart.

Her feelings had only increased for the Phenex after his surprise kiss directly in front of his soon-to-be wife. It meant that he still cared for her, at least. Their bond was unique in the fact that it grew stronger everyday even though they'd only known each other for such a short amount of time. Hopefully one day it would transform from one between master and servant, to one between lovers.

But she was starting to have doubts about that dream now.

Her tiredness, her pain, and even her humiliation lead to a much more stronger emotion then the ones she had been previously feeling: rage. Undiluted and uncontrollable rage.

Mismatched wings quickly sprouted on Raynare's back and she didn't hesitate to take off into the air with a mighty jump leaving behind a considerably large cloud of dust. She quickly gained altitude like a speeding bullet until she finally stopped with a massive flap of her wings that caused the very air around her to be blown away.

While under the fake Moon's light, Raynare looked down at the floored body of her King. All she could see was red at the moment and she knew just the way to release all of her pent up anger. Naruto was staring up at her form, but made no move to interrupt or intercept her.

Raynare desperately raised both of her hands up into the air, her palms parallel to the ceiling. Her arms were shaking with the invisible strain, but she pushed on. She'd been pushed to the limit, and now it was finally time to see if she truly possessed what it took to be worthy of the title, 'Queen.'

At first, only a few spears of light formed; around 10 or so above average sized light weapons. More then before, yes, but not nearly enough. Naruto looked up at his Queen with disappointment visible in his eyes. He'd expected much, _much_, more from his Queen after all the training the both of them had been through together.

Naruto released a tired sigh himself as his gaze dropped down to the dirt underneath his feet. He figured that he was just pushing the women too hard and that she just needed some rest to operate at maximum efficiency. But...she was his Queen, surely she was capable of doing so much more, right? None of his other pieces had worked on the Fallen Angel, so why was this the limit of her power?

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he felt an abnormally large amount of energy and magic build up in close proximity to him. He quickly looked back up at his Queen...and the sight that greeted him made his beating heart skip a beat. A droplet of sweat formed on his forehead and slowly cascaded down his face.

"Arghhhhhhh!" With a mighty shout that could be heard from Heaven itself, Raynare released every ounce of energy she had built up inside of her, down to the very last drop. The night sky shined with bright light, forcing Naruto to shield his eyes in fear of going blind. When he removed his hand, Naruto's blue eyes widened to unbelievable proportions.

The night sky was completely covered in spears of light which came in a variety of sizes. Some were her larger then regular attacks, but others were as enormous as the spear she had made on their first day of training. This time, however, there were multiple spears of that size. Naruto's gazed at his surroundings; from his left and back to the right, but all he could see was the bane of all Devils aimed right at him. Light Magic.

They looked like purple stars on a pitch black canvas.

It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen, and it was defiantly one of the most dangerous as well. There were hundreds upon hundreds of spears littering the air, all of them pointed directly towards him.

Another loud shout made the Phenex's head once again turn back towards his angry Queen.

Raynare looked down at the man she truly believed to love, the very same man who had been relentlessly beating her up physically and mentally for the last two weeks. The same man who had been stepping over her heart and taunting her to attack by saying that he actually regretting saving her.

Her training with Naruto Phenex had literally been through hell.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days. She'd lost track of the amount of time that had passed ever since Naruto had locked the two of them into the basement. Everyday was the exact same routine: Wake up on the rough floor or against a flat rock. Bathe in a nearby hot spring. Eat a breakfast usually consisting of pure protein, carbs, and calories. Fight for the rest of the day. Learn tactics and improve previously learned skills along the way. Dinner. Sleep. Repeat.

At least the sky changed colors depending the time outside...at least, she thought it changed depending on the time outside. Regardless, there was at least a night time inside of the basement, like it was currently, so it wasn't too awkward to fall asleep.

Brutal, yet incredibly effective. Barbaric, yet humbling. Was this how Naruto trained ever since he was a child? If so...then how strong was he truly?

The fact of the matter was that Raynare was done with the harsh treatment on her person. She understood that her King wanted her to be strong and tough for the upcoming Rating Game, but this was too much, even for her.

Yes, Riser's peerage was strong and experienced and she only had a month to match up against even the strongest of his girls, but wasn't she strong enough by now? What was the point and reasoning behind all of this useless fighting? He himself was unbelievably strong, could Naruto not win the game himself singlehandedly?

Raynare's eyes gained a sharp glint in them, one not seen since long before her resurrection.

Her King wanted wanted an attack? She'd give him an attack. One he'd never forget.

**End: Metaliica - "Enter Sandman" (Awesome scene right?)**

Raynare brought her left arm down, but kept her right arm pointing upwards. She closed her fingers into a fist until only the index finger was pointing towards the ceiling. "Take this, Naruto!" The female Devil then pointed her finger down at the man and watched as dozens of her purple spears rocketed into him without warning causing a cloud of dust to kick up, but the attack didn't just stop there.

Oh no sir-e. For the entirety of the next few seconds, the spears continued to launch themselves at the place Naruto was last seen without stopping or slowing down at all.

Once all the light spears had been consumed, Raynare placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest with a proud smile adorning her lips. She'd done it! But before she could celebrate further or even attempt to think about the condition of her King, darkness started creeping up on the edges of her vision. He arms fell limp to the side as all of her remaining strength left her in an instant.

Raynare's eyelids slowly dropped and her wings dissipated as she started to hurdle towards the floor underneath, but she was powerless to do anything to stop it. She was falling headfirst towards the rocks. Raynare accepted her fate and awaited the arrival of the eventual pain, praying to Satans that she would survive.

But this was all stopped when she felt a sudden heat appear next to her and calloused hands carefully wrap around her legs and neck. She slowly, very slowly, opened her eyes and was greeted with the smiling face of her King. He adorned quite a lot of bruises and cuts, and his shirt was gone entirely, but here he was floating in the air and holding onto her like a newly wed husband would his wife.

The numerous cuts and bruises on his body slowly healed with a hiss of steam. She saw his golden eye-brows twitch and his smile became a tad strained. So even the great King of Kuoh wasn't infallible.

Naruto had on the same smile he had showed to her the very day he saved her from certain doom at the hands of Rias Gremory.

"You did good, Raynare." Naruto whispered to the exhausted women softly as he gently descended to the earth below. "I know I might have spoken some very harsh words back there...but nevertheless, I'm proud of you. You not only met my expectations, but you no doubt surpassed them as well. I'll never regret saving you that night my Queen, never forget that."

Raynare stirred in his arms and Naruto half expected some kind of negative response from his Queen. Two weeks worth of physical and mental abuse could make you hate a man after all.

"Mmm..." Her eyes were currently closed and Naruto braced himself for a verbal whiplash. "I'm hungry-yawn-Phenex-sama..." Her sentence had been interrupted midway by an unexpected yawn.

Naruto looked down at Raynare with wide blue eyes and saw that she had already succumbed to sleep.

"He...hehe...hehehahahaha!" He laughed. He couldn't help it, the Phenex laughed out loud, louder then he had ever before. Luckily for him, Raynare was too tired to even dream about waking up. Naruto continued to laugh as he walked over to the exit, unlocked the door, and left the training room all together.

His Queen deserved to finally receive a day off. Some R&R would do her some good. She'd made him proud, unbelievably proud. She was defiantly worthy of the Queen piece if she could become so powerful so quickly.

And now, it was his turn to make her proud...but first, he needed to go get some rest as well. Some of her light spears had pierced clean through his body, and while they eventually healed and didn't even leave behind a scar, they still hurt like hell!

Riser was going down, of that there was no doubt.

**Time Skip**

Naruto and Raynare stood side by side wearing brand new sets of the Kuoh Academy's student uniforms, expect Naruto's was outfitted with gold highlights and dazzling embroiders here and there. It was like a respected military general had suddenly decided to make the Kuoh uniform his suit of choice. Or maybe even a King...

It looked amazing, to say the very least.

Their postures were very different from the last time we'd seen them as well. Naruto stood up straight with a small smile on his face and his form and aura simply radiated confidence and excitement. Raynare, however, stood just as straight, if not straighter, then her beloved King. Before her intense training she used to be quite the recluse and nervous all the time, but now...her violet eyes looked hardened and her posture screamed dangerous.

They were inside of the ORC main room and were joined by Rias and her peerage. It had been decided a few days prior that Rias alongside her peerage were all legally allowed to spectate the game, but were not allowed to participate in said game.

In fact, Rias and her friends had just come back from a 10 day training trip from up in the mountains inside of one of the Gremory's many estates. Just because they were not in any danger or taking place in a Rating Game did not mean that they should simply slack off. From what Naruto could sense, they seemed to have focused most of their attention on Issei, and to a minor extent; Asia.

That was good, Naruto thought to himself, a chain was only as strong as its weakest link.

Speaking of chains...Naruto shifted his crossed over arms into a more comfortable position, and if one listened carefully, the clinking of a chains could be heard.

A magical seal suddenly appeared on the floor, and from the center of the circle appeared Grayfia Lucifuge wearing her iconic maid outfit. "It is 10 minutes until the battle starts, have the two of you finished your preparations? Please remember that the great Devil, Lucifer-sama himself, will be observing the battle." She added as an after thought.

Rias sighed into her hands from her seat. "Nii-sama's going to be watching us, huh." She sounded exasperated for no apparent reason.

Grayfia nodded her head. "Correct." Then she looked over at the blonde Phenex and his Queen. "Are you ready, Phenex-sama?"

Naruto shared a look with Raynare and smiled when he saw her slightly nod her head with a fire burning behind her violet eyes. She was ready, and so was he.

"Of course."

Once the two Devils were standing inside of the summoning circle that had already been prepared, Grayfia decided to explain some more details about the game to the couple. "Once the battle starts, you will be transferred to the battlefield from here. Feel free to do whatever it is you wish for no real damage shall occur to the Human World. Once the battle begins, you may not leave until it is over or you are terminated."

"Naruto." Rias called out after building up her courage for the last few minutes. She had the smallest dusting of red on her cheeks.

"Yes, Rias?"

Said women blushed harder as she avoided her best friend's eyes. For some strange reason, Raynare's eyes turned sharp and icy, and it even felt like they were drilling holes straight through her head. She did her best to ignore it. "P-please win for me...a-and please stay safe." The female Grenory finished softly while avoiding everyone's gaze. To think that the fate of her marriage life lied in the hands of her most cherished best-friend.

Naruto flashed the Grenory heiress a mile wide smile, one filled with promise and hope. "Of course my dear friend, anything for you. And don't worry, I'll cancel the marriage myself after I win so you can be free to choose your spouse in the future."

Rias' face showed her shock and surprise. She quickly shot up to her feet and tried to reach out towards Naruto. "No don't! I actually want to...marry you..." She finished lamely as her words were not heard by the man she wanted to hear them.

Too slow, too late. The duo had already disappeared.

**Scene Change**

As soon as Naruto and Raynare rematerialized into the fake Kuoh, the both of them instantly went to work. The two completely ignored Grayfia's voice as she explained details about the game though the intercom system. Naruto had witnessed and attended his fair share of Rating Games in his youth and throughly understood how they worked.

He turned toward his Queen. "Is your ear-piece operational and connected, Raynare?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Phenex-sama."

Grayfia's voice once again blared through the intercom, but this time, both the Devils listened. "Without further ado...

let the game begin."

"Alright." Naruto turned to gaze outside the window and gazed up at the blank white sky. Without even looking, he addressed his only peerage member. "Raynare, as previously planned, I'll take care of the gym. It's too much of a choke point." He then fully turned towards her. "I want you to take out any patrolling units you come across from the sky, then focus your attention on the 'Bomb Queen,' who Riser will no doubt send out to attack you. Take her down, and after that, proceed to provide me with additional back-up." A simple plan, by all means considered, but when you only have a single peerage member, your options are drastically limited.

"Understood, Phenex-sama." Raynare gave a short bow before turning around to leave the room and complete her mission, but just as her shoe was an inch out through the doorway, Naruto spoke up once again.

"Raynare..." His voice was incredibly soft-spoken and she actually had trouble picking it up. She turned back to face her King. "Please, be careful. This is not the first time you've fought Devils, I know, but this is a whole different league. Just...just don't do anything stupid, alright?" He finished pleadingly.

Raynare flashed her King a confident and dazzling smile. "Don't worry, Phenex-sama. I'll do whatever it takes to help you succeed. That is my role as your Queen." Raynare quickly left without uttering another word. Naruto stared at the spot she had last occupied before shaking his head with a small laugh and taking off through the open window and up into the air.

He had to place his unbreakable faith in his Queen. Raynare would not fail him.

Once he had gained a nice enough altitude, Naruto looked down towards the Kuoh Academy gymnasium. Riser had no doubt already sent a group to hold down the gym position since it allowed straight access from his starting point to the ORC. '_Whoever is inside of that building right now,'_ Naruto mentally said to himself, _'I'm sorry for this.'_

Naruto focused a considerably large amount of his magic into his right hand and then pointed it towards the gym. His thumb and middle finger were touching at the tips as if he was about to snap his fingers and create a sound. But this was much, much worse then a regular finger trick.

"Burn," he whispered into the wind. And then he snapped his fingers...and the entire gymnasium erupted like an azure volcano. Debris flew in all directions and black smoke rose up from the remaining rubble. The Blue flames he was famous for burned anything and everything they came into contact with.

It looked like a scene straight from the Day of Judgment

"Riser-sama's peerage is three Pawns and one Rook weaker." Grayfia updated the stats of the game through the intercoms, effectively allowing it to be heard by everyone. But even her voice sounded a bit awed at the mighty display of strength she had just witnessed.

What Naruto had just done was raise the density of the oxygen molecules surrounding the gym up to the point where it became highly volatile. And by highly, I mean _highly_. Then by creating a narrow 'link' of oxygen atoms between himself and the target and then setting the link ablaze with a snap...well...you saw the results.

Highly destructive and yet highly effective at the same time. Perfect for someone who proclaimed to be the King of Kuoh. His pyrokinesis and aerokinesis was truly out of this world.

Naruto dropped onto the ground, and after dusting off his shoulders, moved onwards to the next area. As he was walking towards his next destination, however, he saw a bright purple flash of light originate from somewhere around the south-east edge of the map.

That could only mean one thing.

His suspicions were confirmed when Grayfia's voice rang through the intercoms yet again. "Riser-sama has lost three more Pawns." Naruto looked up at the blank white sky with a small smile as he walked towards the outside edge of the library.

_'Well done, Raynare.'_ Naruto stopped walking around the corner when he was suddenly greeted by three new individuals: Ravel, Isabelle, and Karlamine. _'But now, your real challenge begins.'_ Ravel didn't say a single word once she saw her beloved brother enter her field of vision, nor did she try and warn her comrades.

Karlamine withdrew her oddly shaped blade as soon as she registered Naruto step out into the open. "To come and fight from the front without hesitation...you truly are something else Naruto-sama," she said with some excitement, and even a slight hint of fear, inside of her voice.

"But the real question is if you can you handle the both of us at the same time? We have little to no chance to defeat you, but we can at the very weaken you for our King." Isabelle stepped up alongside her fellow peerage member with her arms crossed over her chest, ready to provide assistance at a moments notice.

She was not looking forward to engaging the High-class Devil. Everyone with a working pair of optical orbs had seen the explosion of the gymnasium, and it could only have been caused by the man standing in front of her.

Naruto gazed back at his precious Imōto in the back who had decided not to join the battle. He himself decided to finish the fight ahead quickly. "Well, let's see what you've girls got. Be warned however...I don't hold back." Without warning, he sped straight toward Karlamine and jumped up high into the air with his left fist ablaze. He brought it down to try and punch the Knight in the cheekbone, but she blocked the attack with a small shield causing a resounding boom.

Naruto didn't give the women time to recover as he quickly landed back onto the ground and punched her in the stomach, but he withdrew his arm back a couple of inches and punched her again in the exact same place as before causing her to skid back a few meters.

His punches were very strong.

Naruto didn't waste anytime as his body suddenly erupted into incredibly hot blue flames, effectively stopping Isabelle from connected her glowing fist with his back. Blue Immolation. She obviously stopped her assault or else she would have acquired numerous third degree burns. As soon as the Rook stopped her charge, Naruto spun around and quickly uppercutted her in the chin with an incredibly strong right hook that left trails of blue fire behind it.

The force behind the hit caused the women's partial face mask to shatter in midair. She landed on her back some feet away.

Naruto was then forced to take a step back as a sword descended down vertically and cut into the earth. Riser's Knight had quickly recovered from the surprisingly strong punches that had been delivered to her abdomen and tried to land a hit on the Phenex.

Karlamine had expected the man to dodge the initial attack, as such, she delivered another quick horizontal slash. Naruto ducked underneath the second sword attack and kept dodging the next quick succession of sword slashes.

Karlamine finally saw an opportunity to damage Naruto with an unavoidable attack, so she did a quick spin in place and attempted to bisect the man with a diagonal slice. But she definitely didn't expect for Naruto to suddenly disappear backwards in a flash of blue flames. Karlamine didn't even have time to wonder where her enemy went before a flaming foot slammed into her back causing her to fly straight into a brick wall.

"Mmpphh!" Karlamine screamed into the bricks as she felt two sharp objects penetrate her armor and imbed themselves deep into her shoulder blades. She twisted her head just a tad and saw that the weapons were connected to chains that led to the High-class Devil's wrists. His two arms were outstretched and the chains were directly in front of the palms of his hands, but he never once touched them.

She saw the man send her a small sorry smile before grasping the chains and roughly pulling them back.

Naruto pulled back on the chains that were connected to his wrists and hauled the limp Knight from the wall. The chains tensed and clinked together from the action. With a mighty shout, the Phenex spun in place and sent the women who was still connected to his harpoons spinning around him helplessly. Naruto then threw Karlamine straight into her still recovering teammate subsequently causing the two to be crash back down roughly.

While the two were still attempting to regain their bearings and assess the damage, Naruto speared them completely clean through their chests with his kunai tips covered in blue fire. The two women stared at each other's pierced chests in shock, their brains not even registering the immense pain that they should be feeling at the moment.

Both Karlamine and Isabelle then disappeared in a flash of white light signifying their defeat. The current Lucifer's Queen spoke through the intercoms. "Riser-sama's peerage has lost yet another Rook and a single Knight."

Naruto dusted off his hands in a haughty manner as the chains retracted back to their original place. "By the Four Satans...I haven't used these in quite a while. Glad to see I haven't forgotten how to use them. They're completely bad-ass." Naruto then dematerialized into a column of blue flames, only to reappear in the exact same manner next to his younger sister: Ravel. He delicately patted her on the head with a fond smile on his lips. "I wish we could talk some more for even a few minutes Ravel, but I have a game to win and quite a lot is at stake this time."

The young Phenex playfully shook her brothers hand off of her head and looked up at his face with a large smile. She felt a hint of remorse for never assisting her fellow peerage members in the fight, but she knew that the very plan to attack her brother was faulty and foolish from the beginning. It would never work. "W-What ever, Nii-sama!" Tsundere protocols activated. "J-Just go beat up Riser and teach him a lesson. He's been bugging for the last two weeks because I'm 'closer to you'." While Naruto thought that the statement simply meant that Riser thought Ravel liked him more, Ravel herself imagined things that only happened in Doujin Manga and quickly turned away from her brother with an atomic blush. "H-H-How u-undignified."

Issei, who was closely watching the spectacle from mother realm, suffered a massive nose-bleed as he imagined all of the incest related manga he had read in his life time and replaced the main protagonist with Naruto and his sibling with Ravel. It all made sense now! Devils truly were lustful creatures! Oreimo Banzai!

Naruto, however, was just looking at his sister exactly how an older brother should. He still thought that she was just the most adorable thing on the planet. How moe she was.

Naruto joyfully laughed at her words. "Of course Ravel. Anything for yo-" he never got to complete his sentence as two legs smashed into his face and sent him flying away backwards. Naruto 'tsked' and righted himself mid-air and landed on his feet in a low crouch before looking up at the individuals who would dare attack him while he was talking with his sister.

The large bruise on his cheek became covered in steam, and soon revealed clean and unblemished skin. The regenerative powers of the Phenex was truly great.

In front of him stood four more members of Riser's peerage, but the ones who had kicked him were two women who oddly resembled cats. One with red hair and the other with blue, and they both had brown feline ears on the top of their heads as well. Naruto racked his brain for the names of his attackers: Ni, Li, Mihae, and Siris. Two Pawns, a Bishop, and a Knight. How delightful.

"You made a big mistake interrupted my only chance to converse with my precious Imōto." Naruto stood up straight and looked at the assembled women in the eye, internally glad to see them minutely flinch. "Now get ready to face the consequences!" He quickly shot his left arm forward and launched the harpoon kunai. It cut through the air causing it to emit a sharp whistling sound. The kunai speared the very unprepared and unfortunate Ni in the stomach, but she didn't disappear from the game just yet.

Before Li could assist her twin, Naruto wrapped the chains the harpoon-kunai was connected to around his arm and pulled back. "Get over here!" He sucked in a large breath of air and watched as Ni was pulled towards him regardless of her best efforts to remove the steel weapon from her abdomen.

As soon as she was within range, Naruto reared his right arm back, lit it ablaze with azure flames, and punched the Pawn straight into the ground with enough force to crack the very ground underneath them. Naruto never removed his knuckles from her face.

She disappeared a second later with a gruesome amount of blood leaking out from the back of her head.

"Ni!" The enraged Li charged straight forward at the man who had absolutely destroyed her sister so effortlessly and attempted to kick him in the knees. Riser had trained the two Neko Pawns to attack using mostly their legs and so they mostly went for their opponents two feet with their own, something Naruto easily picked up.

Naruto, having anticipating Li's obvious plan of attack, grabbed onto the oncoming leg with his right arm and raised his left into the air. He brought it back down crushed the woman's knee with his left elbow causing her to cry out in pain.

Her screams were cut short when Naruto uppercutted her with his left fist and sent her flying into the air with fresh blood leaking out from her mouth. She was given no rest as chains wrapped around her feet and spammed her back down to the ground. Li was finished off when Naruto landed on her chest after having jumped into the air with his knee. She, too, disappeared a second later.

"Riser-sama has lost two more Pawns."

Naruto slowly stood up an watched the remaining two members of the group take a step back in fear. Even the ever calm Mihae was sweating profusely and couldn't tear her gaze away from the monster who had defeated-destroyed-Ni and Li.

"Mihae!" She shakily turned towards the sweating Siris who had just shouted her name with fear evident in her eyes. "Get out of here and go warn Riser-sama about this! I'll try and buy you some time. We are not prepared for someone like hi-" Siris never got finish her sentence as a blue fireball suddenly engulfed her head and incinerated parts of her face. She disappeared to be healed before any permanent damage could occur.

Mihae fearfully turned her head back towards the slowly approaching Phenex. He had a grim smile on his lips as he graciously walked towards her. Riser's Bishop abruptly turned around and futilely tried to run away from the Demon in front of her. Her heart was beating straight out of her chest and she couldn't even hope to think straight. The only thought process she could understand right now was that she had to run.

Run and get away from the blonde Devil.

But then, against all odds, she tripped on something and painfully landed on her face. Mihae looked back down at the object that had caused her to lose her footing and her eyes widened in unprecedented horror...because Naruto's chain was wrapped around her left ankle tightly. The chain then started to retract back towards its wielder, slowly dragging her along with it despite her nails digging into the ground in front of her.

"Stop!" She desperately shouted back at the man. Mihae looked towards Ravel and saw that Riser's other Bishop and sister had her back fully turned towards her. "Help! Ravel-sama, Riser-sama, anybody. Help!"

"Your time has come!" Naruto spoke up loudly despite Mihae's loud shouts and cries. He raised his arms up high into the air as soon as Mihae was directly in front of him. "Prepare yourself."

"No! Please!" Mihae was not prepared as Naruto brought his arms back down and placed his hands on her sides. And then he...and then he...he...tickled her?

Mihae's cries of bloody murder soon turned into ones of uncontrollable laughter. "Phft-Hahahaha. No more! No more! I give. Hahaha-I give!"

Naruto had a large smile on his face as he continued to relentlessly tickle the Bishop. He had defeated her peerage member teammates quite brutally, and so he decided to tone things down considerably and finish her off with something much more...humane. Like tickling.

"Well then." Naruto stood back up and towered over the wheezing women. "Sorry about this." And then he punched her in her straight in stomach hard enough to cause small fissures in the earth around them. Mihae then disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Riser-sama's peerage has lost a Knight and a Bishop."

And then a huge explosion detonated on the other side of the Academy causing the very sky to turn orange. Naruto and Ravel both turned towards the massive blast with awe evident in their eyes. Their faces were basked in the light that was produced and a wave of wind ruffled their air and clothes.

"Riser-sama's Queen has retired." Grayfia announced through the intercoms.

"Well how about that..."

**Cliffhanger for the win! Banzai! Anyway, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review this story; as well as recommend it to your friends so that I become popular. **

**And the more popular I get, the more stuff I can get my girlfriend to do for me.**

**Hehe...echhi stuff...hehe**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Shine

**Sorry for the Xrtra-long wait guys and gals, but here is the next installment of the critically acclaimed "King of Kuoh," series. I won't bore you folks with any of my usual miscellaneous nonsense this time around because I'm sure you people just want to go ahead and read this long awaited chapter. I can already imagine all of my countless fans sitting behind their electronic devices, their pupils incredibly wide and white foam bubbling from their mouths, excited to read and review already like rabid animals ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey.**

**Hahahaha, it's not like I can complain. Followers are followers and favorites are favorites. Oh...by the way...ONE THOUSAND FOLLOWERS! Unbelievable, truly unbelievable. I love you guys and gals so much, I never once thought my story would ever be such a hit, but you guys proved me wrong in the most wonderful of ways. I sincerely thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Nor do I own any song that just so happens to be mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 6: Time to Shine**

**Time Skip Backwards**

**Play: Kongos - "Come With Me Now"**

Raynare leaned far back, so much so that her back was literally parallel to the ground on which she stood. As her sharp, amethyst eyes looked up at the blank white space that was the ceiling, a slim and bare leg crossed over and across her field of vision as if in slow motion. It came incredibly close to her face, close enough that the female Devil actually felt the air displaced from the horizontal kick brush against her cheeks, but the appendage never came into contact with her fair skin.

As soon as the threat completely passed over her head, Raynare used her previously planted feet to quickly propel herself backwards and started performing a series of graceful cartwheels. While on a handstand Raynare pushed herself up high into the air, performed an elegant flip and spin while mid-air, and finished by easily landed on both feet; an amazing show of both agility and acrobatics. She slowly raised her gaze up and looked at the three women standing in front of her and carefully analyzed each one.

Shuriya, Marion, and Bürent: three Pawns under the command of Riser Phenex and her current enemies. She'd come across the three female Devils inside of a foggy forest clearing and in the process of circling around the edge of the map. Their objective was more then likely to attempt and flank the ORC clubhouse and attack while promoted, exactly what she had been tasked to look out for by her King. It was her job to take them out as he was too preoccupied at the moment.

"What a pathetic excuse for a Queen; wouldn't you agree ladies?" Shuriya rhetorically asked her two companions with a hand covering her mouth in a proper, lady-like manner. They were trying to get under Raynare's skin and attack while she's unfocused and when her judgment is clouded by anger.

Marion nodded her head in an affirmative manner and decided to join in on the taunting. "I heard that Naruto-sama picked her up only a few days prior to his court session with the High Devil Council. What an easy women she is."

Regardless of the insults being thrown her way, the Queen of Naruto Phenex remained calm and diligent. She would not let these women's words get to her, she was better then that.

Bürent eyed the women in front of her up and down with an investigative eye. Under normal circumstances, she would have usually insulted her foes appearance, but seeing as how Raynare was much more physically appealing then the three of them combined...she instead opted for a different route. The Pawn raised her left hand and cupped her cheek with a small dusting of pink on her cheeks."If only Naruto-sama had chosen me to join his peerage. The things I would do to that man behind closed doors. Mhmm~" the women finished with both a lecherous smile and a lewd, suggestive moan.

And now...Raynare was pissed.

These three women had the audacity to mock not only her, but _**her**_ King as well. Now that's crossing the line. They had to be removed from the game right now; no questions asked. And so with a flicker...the body of the Devil hybrid vanished into thin air leaving behind three very surprised Pawns.

Shuriya was definitely not prepared for the knee that was suddenly lodged deep into her abdomen with enough force to cause blood to erupt from her agape mouth. Her eyes were wide open in either shock, pain, or a combination of both. A split second later and two hands clasped tightly together smashed into her bare back while her feet were still off the ground, and forced the front of her body to harshly impact the solid ground underneath.

The speed of the Knight.

Marion was none the wiser as an elbow smashed into her nose causing her head to painfully snap backwards, her nose most likely broken upon impact. A solid punch was then fluidly connected with her chest and definitely cracked, if not fractured, a few of her ribs. The maid costume she wore did nothing to help.

Marion was in the process of being blown away backwards from Raynare's punch. Her arms were outstretched forward as were her legs. It was clearly not over as the steel eyed Raynare grasped the confused and pain ridden women's left leg, as she had her eyes closed and thus could not move it out of the way, and catapulted Marion onto the still unmoving Shuriya.

The strength of the Rook.

Bürent at least had her hands raised in an average stance of defense before the crest of the Phenex appeared before her floating in mid-air with nothing behind or under it. Too quickly for the Pawn to realize what was contained inside, a torrent of red hot fire literally spewed out of the crest and straight towards her.

Her eyes wide in shock, Bürent jumped up high and completely avoided the blazing attack, but what she didn't see as a result was another very similar crest materialize above her head, and this one was pointed directly at her. It was from this crest that lighting started to crackle to life. The noise from the Phenex family crest grew louder and louder as more and more electrical charge was both produced and built up: the magical attack was charging up.

Hearing the disturbance above her, the Pawn outfitted in a different maid costume tore her gaze away from the flames below to above. She helplessly watched as a powerful blue bolt of lighting escaped from the seal and beamed directly towards her. Bürent painfully screamed out into the sky as she actually felt her skin fry and her insides cook like left-overs in a microwave. If not for the enhanced physical attributes gifted to her for being a Devil, Bürent would have been dead ten times over.

Her skeletal frame blinked on and off like in the cartoons a few times before the attack finally stopped and the steaming, and almost completely unconscious, Pawn crashed onto the green forest floor with a dull thud.

The magical prowess of the Bishop.

Raynare watched the three utterly defeated women with a small smirk on her face. No, she wasn't a sadist...well...not completely, but what she was feeling was in fact pride. Yes pride. All those days and nights getting relentlessly beat by her King in training had defiantly been worth it if she could win battles like the one prior. Never in her wildest dreams as a Fallen Angel had she ever expected to be able to perform such incredible feats power.

And this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Raynare's happy thoughts were put on hold when she witnessed a truly massive explosion of blue fire above the tree tops and in the distance. She hadn't heard any indication of an eruption, so she simply looked at the spectacle in awe. In other words, Raynare saw the explosion, but didn't hear it.

That all changed when the visible sound blast from the attack blew in through the forest, and subsequently caused her to cover up her eyes from the dirt and dust that was picked up. That was when she heard the loud roar of the explosion.

'BOOOOOOM'

Quick and short, but loud and unforgettable.

_"Riser-sama's peerage is three Pawns and one Rook weaker." _Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the secluded area signifying the defeat of the four female Devils.

Her King was truly a monster.

_'Please be careful, Phenex-sama.' _She thought to herself as the attack would no doubt bring everyone's attention on to him, if it wasn't already. Naruto was strong, incredibly so, but no one in this universe was infallible. Mistakes did happen.

But she herself had a job to do right now.

"Well," Raynare spoke up to the three defeated and motionless women laid upon the ground in front of her. They hadn't been removed from the game, surprisingly enough, and so she had to get rid of them with a sure-fire technique. "Seeing as how my King has decided to forgo stealth, I shall gladly follow his example. No hard feelings, alright?"

She raised her right hand up into the air and summoned a few dozen spears of light. The three Pawns of Riser looked at the single Queen of Naruto Phenex in distress combined with a healthy dose of disbelief. They'd been surprised enough to have been beaten so effortlessly beforehand, but this was truly a sight to see that stretched the limits of what was possible. Light Magic was impossible for Devil kind to use, let alone be able control to such a magnificent degree.

Just who on Earth was this women?

"This...might sting a bit."

And then the dark and foggy forest clearing was illuminated by bright light, visible from all around.

**End: Kongos - "Come With Me Now"**

**Time Skip**

_"Riser-sama's peerage has lost yet another Rook and a single Knight."_

Raynare speedily dashed through the eerily empty streets around Kuoh Academy in search of Naruto. She herself had finished her battle against the Pawn Group a few minutes prior and because she could not find the famously nicknamed, 'Bomb Queen,' from her location in the woods, she simply decided to go and check up on her King.

Raynare had an inkling to where the blonde Phenex currently was at the moment...and it was probably around the smoldering pile of rubble that used to be the gymnasium.

But all was not well. For you see, Raynare had unconsciously let down her guard and entered unknown enemy territory by herself. A rookie mistake, by all means considered, but it was not as if she was a professional Rating Game player as of yet. It was, after all, her first game.

But now...she was the primordial sheep in the wolf's den.

The sudden appearance of a bright flash of light forced Raynare to cover her eyes with her arms in protection, but then a mighty explosion to her right quickly flung her sideways. A trail of blackish-grey smoke followed behind her motionless body as it escaped from a cloud of smoke, one formed by the initial blast, and sailed through the air.

The female Devil's back impacted against a nearby brick building where it left an indentation of her body upon it. Raynare's smoking body slowly began to slide down the wall until she basically slipped off and fell onto the ground. She landed down on her hands and knees, all the while coughing out black smoke and gasping for clean air. Her ears were ringing unbelievably loudly and her usually pristine vision was all blurry.

Raynare's right side had taken severe damage and it became blatantly obvious as one took in her appearance. Her right sleeve from the elbow down was completely torn revealing bleeding and burnt skin. Her skirt, although still mostly intact, had numerous cuts, burns, and tears along side it. The black knee high sock usually worn on her right leg had been all but destroyed allowing for an amazing view of her marvelous skin, but the sight was marred by the numerous scratches and bruises already there. A large cut on her forehead was the cause for the stream of crimson blood currently flowing down her flawless face.

The surprise attack had really done some substantial damage.

Raynare raised her head up and looked over at the place she had stood only a few seconds before. It was now nothing more then a smoldering and ashy crater. Loud laughter alerted the Devil of another presence in the area. Up in the sky and flying with two black bat like wings was Yubelluna: Queen of Riser Phenex. The palms of her smoking hands were pointed directly at her downed form.

"So your supposed to be my rival Piece in this game?" The women asked with a small, arrogant smirk plasterd on her face. Haughty laughter soon filled the air. "Don't make me laugh, you are nothing but a mere spec of dust compared to the likes of one such as me. I'll simply blow you away."

Raynare slowly pushed herself up into a crouching position before placing her right hand on her right knee and heaving herself upwards. She ignored the slight twinge of pain at the action. The women wobbled in place for a second, her legs feeling strangely lightweight, but the raven-haired Devil soon righted herself and stood tall. She ripped off the remaining parts of her destroyed right sleeve and threw it away into the wind. Her lips already forming a thin, emotionless line, Raynare's sharp eyes locked onto the Queen of Riser's.

"I don't know about you, but my King gave me an assignment...and I have absolutely no intention of failing it." She spoke clearly, her voice laced with both strength and determination. Traits she certainly did not possess a few weeks ago. Yubelluna lost her small smile at the response.

It seemed as if play time was finally over.

**Play: LiSA - "Rising Hope"**

Yubelluna readied an orb of her special magic in front of her right palm and launched it towards Raynare, determined to end the farce at hand quickly and effectively.

Raynare was more then prepared for the attack this time around and skillfully rolled to the right, completely avoiding both the physical attack and the ensuing explosion. She then jumped up onto the brick wall of a building, before once again jumping up high into the air. The wall she had just catapulted off blew up behind her.

Raynare then proceeded to summon forth a Phenex crest in front of her that was at least 5 times the size of her own body. From the entire area of the magical symbol blasted out a stream of red and yellow fire.

It looked as if someone had poked a hole inside of a flaming pit of lava and allowed all the fire to spill out.

The fire directly in front of her caused the Bomb Queen to lose sight of her original target, but she had larger things to worry about at the moment. Such as not getting turned into a smoking kebab. Yubelluna flapped her wings quickly and swerved to the right whilst also preparing another attack, but she was unexpectedly forced to block a hard punch aimed straight for her face by crossing both her own hands and catching the attack with her palm.

The swift block caused the very air behind her to be blown clean away with a loud boom. A closed fist was then seen to be only a few centimeters away from connecting with her cheek.

Yubelluna's narrowed purple eyes gazed deep into Raynare's. It seems she had severely underestimated her opponent's capabilities and it had almost ended up costing her dearly. She had not expected Raynare to be this incredibly fast and strong. Hadn't this individual only been a Queen for a month? How had she become so powerful so quickly?

This is when Yubelluna saw Raynare smile even though her initial attack had failed to produce results. It was a smile that just seemed to scream, 'I got you.'

All future thoughts were interrupted as a horizontal kick traveling at the speed of sound connected with her right side. Yubelluna'a body seemed to arch to inhumane proportions before rocketing towards the ground. The Queen's limp body punched a hole straight through a building before finally impacting an asphalt street causing a large cloud of dust and smoke to kick up...but Raynare wasn't done just yet.

Raynare landed on a nearby roof before focusing a considerably large amount of her magical reserves into a single attack. Her brows knitted in concentration and sweat started to accumulate on her forehead. Her lips pulled down into a frown and the skin around her eyes tensed. This was going to be big.

Three magical seals materialized around the cloud of dust in a triangle formation, each seal's face pointed directly at Yubelluna's supposed location. One seal started to flicker with blue flames, another started to crackle to life, and the third and final seal began to swirl the very air around it.

Raynare's eyelids suddenly snapped open revealing ethereal amethyst eyes. "Take this!" Three magical attacks focused their individual elements onto one singular point, and that point was the center of the dust cloud. Blue fire combined with both lighting and wind, a truly devastating combination indeed.

Each seal spewed out its respective element for a few seconds before the point at which they all met suddenly exploded, subsequently causing an ever bigger cloud of smoke to form.

Raynare protected her face with her arms as strong winds blew her long hair back and ruffled her already damaged uniform.

She felt like such a badass right now.

There was no indication or announcement of Yubelluna's defeat, so Raynare stayed on her toes and kept an eye out for any suspicious or sudden movements. It was a good thing she was prepared as she was able to witness an orb shoot through the top of the cloud and up into the air, black smoke trailing behind it. Her eyes never left the object.

The orb of smoke slowly dissipated to reveal a barely flying Yubelluna...or what was left of her at least.

**End: LiSA - "Rising Hope"**

Her dress, which used to consist of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, was all but destroyed. There was barely enough left to cover her most private parts from view. The matching thigh-high stockings alongside the garter-belt she wore were both now completely gone. The gold choker adorned with blue and red jewels had been broken beyond repair and only a small piece of it remained intact.

The white overcoat with black and gold accents alongside the matching pauldrons was no more, most likely disintegrated by the attack prior. Yubelluna's black headband, which used to have a red-orange jewel in the center, was now missing. This caused the women's purple hair to fall down her face in a messy manner.

Yubelluna's staff-like scepter, which she hadn't had a chance of using just yet, lay broken inside of the crater Raynare's precious attack had caused. Blood leaked down her body from the numerous cuts, scratches, and burns she had suffered from the tri-elemental attack.

All in all, it looked as if the Queen of Riser Phenex was on her last legs. It was a miracle she had not been removed from the game as of yet.

But then something totally unexpected happened. The injured Queen started to laugh hysterically and somewhat maniacally. She was basically bellowing into the sky with laughter, totally ignoring the fact that she had just taken enough damage to be potentially taken out of the game.

Raynare looked up at the battered and bruised women with icy purple eyes. Something was up. Her suspicions were confirmed when Yubelluna unfurled her previously closed right hand to reveal a small, ornate flask. Her eyes widened considerably when she realized just what was contained inside.

Phenex Tears

Yubelluna stopped laughing after a few more seconds to finally look down at the grounded Raynare. "I see you realize just what this is, not surprising considering your King is one of the legendary Phenex himself." Yubelluna showed off the small container as if it was the solution to all of her problems. She raised it up high and looked at it with a bright smile. She felt invincible, like she could take on the Satans themselves. "With these tears gifted to me by my King, I can magically heal all damage I've suffered and attack you at-"

A javalin of purple light sliced clean through the flask forcing its contents to fall helplessly to the charred ground below. Yubelluna's purple eyes watched the precious liquids descent to the Earth below, her mouth still open from the sentence she had never got the opportunity to finish.

"Yeahhh..." Raynare drawled out, her left hand smoking from the speed of the throw, "I don't think so." Good thing our loveable Devil/Fallen Angel was ambidextrous because she probably would have missed if she attempted to throw with her right hand in the condition it was in at the moment.

Like hell she was about to let this women fully rejuvenate and attack at 100%. The only reason she had been able to damage Yubelluna before to such an extent was only because she had severely underestimated her, and thus, was not prepared for the high level attack. A mistake she would surely not make twice, but now that the tears were useless...it's all good.

Something seemed to snap inside Yubelluna's mind because the very air around her started to vibrate in an agitated manner. She turned two hateful eyes towards Raynare, inconceivable fury bubbling beneath them. Strands of her dark purple hair started to rise as if they had a mind of their own. "D-Do you have any idea of what you've just done?" She managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"Uhh...stopped you from healing all the damage I've dealt?" Was that some sort of trick question?

"Arghhhh!" The Queen screamed out into the air. Yubelluna's whole form started to glow yellow as numerous Phenex crests appeared around her body. There were over three dozen and they were all pointed exactly at Raynare's position. Simultaneously, every single seal in the air fired an explosive yellow shot.

"Oh shi-" Explosion after explosion rocked the fake Earth as Raynare's previous location was blanketed in a thick layer of black smoke. The building's whose roof she had been standing on before had all but been demolished into thousands of small pebbles scattered around the area. Even the surrounding buildings had collapsed from the explosive attack.

The heavily breathing and panting Yubelluna watched the smoke slowly fade away with small smile. No one could possibly survive so many of her special bomb attacks at once, no one. This is when the Bomb Queen heard the sound of flapping coming from in front of her. She tore her gaze away from the demolished buildings below to the space in front of her.

There's standing no less then 100 feet in front of her was her intended target, but there was something strange about her. She was flying, yes, but it was how she was flying that was strange.

On her back were two pairs of wings. Two Devils wings and two Fallen Angel wings, one paired with the other and flapping together in unison.

Had she suffered a concussion from the attack before because the sight she was seeing now did not make any sense. None at all.

_"Riser-sama has lost two more Pawns." _

Raynare chose this time to attack as her opponent was too distracted. She quickly sped over to her location and uppercutted her in the stomach with as much force as she could muster up in such a short amount of time. While Yubelluna was holding her stomach and desperately trying to hold in her breakfast, Raynare grabbed a hold of her punctured wings and launched the women to the ground below like a speeding bullet.

As soon as Yubelluna body impacted the already cratered street, a spear of light pierced her back and anchored her firmly in place. She cried out in pain because not only had the light attack connected, but Light Magic was slowly entering her blood stream and affecting her on a molecular level.

She didn't have much time left before she would surely be pulled out from the game for emergency healing.

Raynare softly landed onto the ground in front of the defeated Queen in all of her glory. She truly made for an amazing sight with her majestic wings sprouting out from her back and curling around like some sort of shell. She summoned a small spear in her left hand before raising it up, poised to decapitate Yubelluna at a moments notice.

"Any last words, Queen of Riser?" She asked.

"Yes." Her answer was a weak whisper, but Raynare heard it clearly none the less in the quiet alley. It was surprising enough that she had won the match, so she decided to simply act with both mercy and honor. Exactly how her King would in a situation such as this.

It was better then to tempt fate or else she could be slapped with a healthy dose of bad karma.

"Well," she asked impatiently after not having heard anything else for a few seconds. "What to you wish to say?" A series of muffled noises was her response. Raynare made an annoyed and confused face before leaning down closer to the Queen. "Come again?"

"I said." Yubelluna suddenly spoke up much louder then before. She slowly picked her head up from the floor and looked up at Raynare, her eyes horribly crazed. "That you're coming with me!"

Yubelluna's right hand clamped down tightly around Raynare's ankle as her entire body started to glow white. Naruto's Queen desperately tried to tear her leg away from the women, but she wasn't making any progress. She tried to cut the women's arm off at the elbow with her spear, but down form of magical shell was protected it from any outside damage. Even her Light Magic was ineffective.

"To think you, of all people, would force me to use this move..."

_"Riser-sama's peerage has lost a Knight and a Bishop."_

And then everything went white.

**Dun Dun Dun...Double Cliffhanger! Banzai! Banzai! **

**Once again, sorry for the delayed update. I try and write whenever I can, but life just demands too much sometimes. Next chapter we go back to our friendly neighborhood Phenex as he finally confronts his dear brother for an epic climax that will surely shake you to your core. Who will once and for all win the hand of Rias Gremory? What is Raynare's fate? Who will change my undies? Find out next time on the next episode of the, "King of Kuoh."**

**Stay tuned, TheUncleRuckus out.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Over

**Hahaha...haha...ha...oops. To those few who know what I'm talking about, the earlier upload was a monumental mistake. For some strange and unorthodox reason, the story uploaded along with all of its source code. I immediately retracted the chapter and fixed the mistake with tears streaming down my face like a waterfall, please forgive the mistake. To those who don't know what I'm talking about, you can simply ignore this note.**

**Hey, yo! TheUncleRuckus here with the newest chapter of the "King of Kuoh." A lot of you guys and gals didn't really appreciate the fact that the previous chapter was but a filler, and I must send out my most humble apologies in return. It was a filler, there is no denying it, but I wanted to showcase Raynare's improved fighting prowess after having been under the harsh and unforgiving tutelage of Naruto. She is now much more confident, more fiercer, incredibly more so powerful, and downright sexy when she's kicking Devil butt. Alas, the masses have spoken, and as a result, I'll try not to make the same mistake twice.**

Anyway, guys and gals...we did it...we finally hit over 1000 followers and favorites. It fills me with so much joy and excitement that I can I can't even begin to describe it in words. If any of you, my faithful and loyal readers, have written stories that have reached this cyclopean milestone, then you must surely know the feeling I am talking about. It's simply incredible.

Regardless of my inner feelings, this chapter will be the conclusion of the Rating Game between the two Phenex brothers, and its contents will be sure to keep you on the edge of your seat. Who will win? Who will lose? How will Rias Gremory act? Who stole my underpants?! Stay tuned to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Nor do I own any song that just so happens to be mentioned in this story.

**Chapter 7: It's Over**

_"Well how about that..."_

Naruto looked at his Imōto with a side-long glance and beckoned his head in the general direction of the massive blast the two had witnessed a few seconds prior. Ravel looked at him with beautiful blue eyes filled with both worry and nervousness before hesitantly nodding her head in acceptance. The signature black wings associated with Devils appeared on her back as the youngest Phenex bent her knees and prepared to take off into the air, but a raised hand stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Onii-sama?" Ravel questioned her elder brother in a confused tone. What was the reason for the unexpected delay; did he not want to go check up on his Queen as quickly as possible?

"We'll be traveling using the technique I taught you back in the Underworld." Naruto calmly explained his previous action. A look of realization dawned on his younger sisters face as the the wings on her back once again disappeared. "You do still remember how to perform it, don't you Ravel?"

Said woman shot the blonde man a small glare, annoyed at the fact he would even dare to ask such a presumptuous question, but it lacked any real heat. "Of course Onii-sama, I would never forget something you yourself taught me."

"Good..." Naruto then proceeded to slowly close his eyes as he inhaled a deep, calming breath through his nose and exhaled it out through his mouth. Time itself seemed to stop around the man as he basically tuned out everything entering through his senses. Ravel, always the eager one to please her brother, proceeded to do the exact same thing as she moved up to stand adjacent to him.

The two siblings stood together like stone statues for what seemed like hours on end, but was in reality only a few short seconds. Such was the depths of their concentration and focus.

Then suddenly, and without warning, Naruto's blue eyes abruptly snapped open and his entire body ignited into brilliant blue flames **(An:/ A blue Human Torch if you guys need a visual icon.**) His physical body became as black as charcoal, though it was hard to see this because of the blue fire continuously burning off of it, but his mouth and eyes glowed a uniform bright white. The modified Kuoh Academy uniform he wore seemed to have simply disappeared, but the special Harpoon-Kunai remained wrapped around his arms and wrists.

Immolation Cloak: A special ability known only to those belonging to the Phenex Family. Naruto had rediscovered this lost art during his time in the family archives while searching for previous users of the Blue Fire, and was somehow able to master it once again. He had chosen to teach the especially unique technique to his precious Imōto as well since there was no one alive who he believed deserved to know the skill more then her.

It did not require anything special to be able to be used, nor did it require the right genes or some ridiculous nonsense along those lines. All that was necessary to learn the immolation cloak was concentration. Concentration, and a whole lot of hard work.

The user must firstly envelop their body in a fiery plasma and then has to learn exactly how to control the temperature of this plasma at all times, which is why the move required so much concentration to use. This plasma could then be modified and used in a variety of ways depending on what the user so wished or desired, and in this case, it was speed. Devils had to be very careful when the technique was active because it was extremely taxing and draining on ones limited reserves.

That aside, next to him, Ravel repeated the entire process her brother had just undergone except for the fact that her body was engulfed by reddish/yellow flames, not blue like her brothers. Another key difference between the two Phenex was the fact that Ravel's lengthy blonde hair seemed to float upwards and was burning bright like a campfire even though Naruto's hair had all but disappeared from atop his cranium.

She was so petite and vivacious it was adorable.

Naruto fully turned towards his sister after the two had completely powered up. "Let us hurry. Ignoring you, Riser is the only enemy left in this game and I have no idea what tricks he might have up his sleeves. There is a chance he might attack Raynare just to get to me."

Ravel nodded her head since not even she knew what her other brother was planning to do since he had done his best to exclude her from it. Riser very well knew that she would not raise a single finger up against her dear 'Onii-sama' nor his only peerage member lest she anger him.

And he was absolutely right.

The bond between the brother and sister duo was just too strong and powerful. King or not, Riser knew that no force in this world was strong enough to get a tsundere, bro-con Imōto to actually attack her lovable Aniki in a way that was not playful. Do you want to know what the worst part about the situation is?

Ravel would not hesitate, nor even bat an eyelash, before incinerating her elder brother if Naruto commanded her to do so.

The elder Phenex sent Ravel a small smile before his face became wholly serious once again. He then put his arms to his sides and pointed his palms directly downward. With his eyes looking up at the blank white sky, Naruto released a small portion of his power. This caused an insane and massive amount of fire to collide with the floor beneath his feet, and by Isaac Newton's Third Law of Motion, caused Naruto to literally rocket into the air at inhuman speeds.

Much faster then most Devils could ever hope to achieve with their measly wings, if I might be so bold as to add.

With Ravel flying in a similar manner right alongside him, Naruto arced through the sky leaving behind a blue trail of visible fire. His destination: the crater where his Queen was suspected to be around. Her name hadn't been announced in the intercoms in tandem with Yubelluna's, so she was still definitely present in the game. How injured, though, he did not know.

A trip that would have normally taken a few minutes, at the very least, was accomplished in approximately one. Hovering above the epicenter of the enormous crater with his azure flames keeping him afloat, Naruto quickly scanned his desolate and lifeless surroundings for Raynare.

That Bomb Queen sure knew how to make an exit with style, he'd admit that much.

Naruto cupped his flaming hands around his mouth. "Raynare!" The man shouted out hoping for a response, but was rewarded with none. Naruto honestly had no idea where to even begin his search for the Queen, there was just too much rubble and smoke scattered around obscuring his vision, and the residual residue from the blast blocked his sensing capabilities. "Raynare!" he tried once again, but the result was ultimately the same.

Ravel flew around the area in search of Raynare as well, but was met with little success.

But then, unexpectedly, a purple beam shot up into the sky to Naruto's left and alerted him to Raynare's possible location. The beam had burned a hole straight through a lingering cloud of smoke.

Zooming over to the spot the attack had been launched from, Naruto and Ravel were both greeted to quite the sight. A bloody and bruised Raynare, with the lower half of her body trapped underneath a large slab of concrete. Ravel threw her flaming hands up to cover her mouth in horror, but then she noticed something strange about her brother's Queen that made her quite curious.

She was smiling.

With a startled gasp, Naruto quickly deactivated his flaming cloak and did not waste any time to grab a firm hold of the concrete over Raynare's body. With a mighty heave, the blonde Phenex literally picked up the entire piece of concrete and hurled it to the other side of the school. He looked down sadly at his Queen and kneeled down on the dirt next to her limp form. Naruto then proceeded to gently grab a hold of the woman's body and slowly caressed her hair in a soothing manner while checking over her wounds at the same time.

"Hows it-_cough cough_-going Phenex-sama?" Raynare managed to weakly ask in a horrible attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Ravel had by then already deactivated her own cloak and kneeled down on the other side of Raynare's body. Her injuries were not fatal, nor anywhere near life threatening, but they were numerous and the battered woman was out of energy.

"You foolish girl," Naruto started with a small, fake smile, as one could see the intense worry bubbling behind his eyes. "Look at what's happened to you."

"Yeah I probably-_cough_-don't look so good right about now. But I did it." Raynare said insistently.

"Did what?" Naruto asked confused. What had she accomplished besides almost getting herself killed?

"I beat Yubelluna!" She said proudly regardless of the fact that her body was currently a complete mess. "I did everything you-_cough_-you told me to do. I beat the woman who no one thought I could defeat. D-Do you think that I deserve to be your Queen now?"

She went through Heaven and Hell just to prove to everyone that she deserved to stand side by side alongside him as his Queen. What an incredible woman...

"I would never have chosen you if I didn't believe it with all my heart." Naruto answered Raynare with a large smile that showcased his pearly white teeth, but then he allowed his eyes to wander over her battered body as if searching for something. He tried not to linger too long on her semi-exposed breasts; the body of Fallen Angels were truly amazing. "Just where is that vial of Phenex tears I gave you?"

"You actually gave her your tears Onii-sama?" Ravel asked Naruto in a severely shocked tone. This was her brother who was the Blue Phoenix of the Underworld and the strongest man she knew, he did not cry. Ever. So for him to have actually given his woman his tears was something incredibly surprising, to her at least.

"Of course, Ravel." Naruto answered without a seconds hesitation, "Raynare's wellbeing is much more important than some petty male pride." His truthful and romantic answer caused said women's heart to soar.

"I-I left it back at home." Raynare chose the time to answer her King's question, but there was the slightest hint of red on her cheeks. "I wanted to save the tears because they were my first gift...from anyone." She finished with a soft whisper and a healthy blush on her cheeks, eagerly awaiting for a response from her King.

Issei's little gift a couple of weeks back did not truly count because that was a present towards Yuuma, a completely fake persona, not her true self.

"What a strange girl..." Raynare looked up at Naruto with an obvious deadpan and dull, violet eyes. He just had to ruin the mood and insult her at the same time. "Ravel, please take care of Raynare for the time being, she can't leave to be properly healed until someone wins this match."

"Of course, Onii-sama. I'll administer some healing magic right away."

With a nod of his head, the man gently handed off Raynare to his younger sister so that she could be cared for under her watchful eye. Naruto was in the process of standing up when something weakly grasped onto his right wrist.

He looked down to see Raynare looking up at him with her amethyst purple eyes full of a myriad of emotions and her lips quivering at the same time. With a small, true smile on his face, Naruto carefully peeled Raynare's hand off of his wrist and brought it in front his lips. There he laid a soft and delicate kiss upon her knuckles.

"Do not worry my Queen, I'll be back to your side before you even know it. Now rest, you deserve it." Naruto slowly bent down once again and pressed a small, delicate kiss against Raynare's dirty forehead as she closed her eyes and savored the moment. Once Naruto had stood back up, his body once again lit ablaze with blue flames and he soared up high into the sky. Raynare's eyes watched her King fly away until he finally left her field of vision, and then she finally succumbed to her injuries and blissfully passed out.

Naruto soared through the sky in search of the last obstacle left in the game: his brother Riser. He could be anywhere around the academy, waiting for the perfect time to strike a crucial blow, but when Naruto felt a presence radiate power around the main school building, he instantly knew who it was.

To think Riser would literally broadcast his location and eliminate the element of surprise...something was definitely up.

The blonde Phenex traveled in a straight path towards the ceiling of the main academy building. He landed down as softly as he possibly could and deactivated the blue immolation cloak. Naruto was greeted to the sight of his older brother, Riser, staring up into the white space as he stood near the edge of the roof with his arms crossed behind his back.

A strangely timed gust of wind blew in through the area and caused the two brothers clothes and hair to gently sway.

This was it.

"So, the time has finally come, huh...Otōto." Riser never turned around to address his brother and instead, continued to simply stare at the far off horizon. Where the green school grounds conjoined the white sky in a horizontal line.

"It seems so...Onii-san." Naruto didn't move a single step away from his initial position on the roof, his eyes firmly locked onto his brothers form. Neither spoke for a few minutes, both simply enjoying the blissful peace while they still could.

Things were about to get very hot, very quickly.

"You were always Otou-sama and Okaa-sama'a favorite." The elder Phenex pivoted around and stood directly in front of his brother as he gazed deep into his cerulean eyes. "You, the youngest son, made heir of one of the most strongest families in the Underworld for simply possessing a rare ability not seen in millennia. It...doesn't sit right with me."

Naruto's face morphed into one of confusion at the abstract topic that had been introduced. "They treat us all equally Riser, and Otou-sama chose me as his successor for reasons not known to even me. Why would you dare speak of such blasphemous things?"

Riser closed his eyes and shook his head side to side, slightly chuckling at the response he had been given. "Oh foolish brother of mine, you simply do not understand. At the very least, me and Ruval can see what you and the others are obviously blind to." He raised his eyelids to reveal sharp blue eyes, "Regardless of this, it's time to start this long awaited battle between us brothers. And by the end of the day...I shall possess both a stunning wife and a new title." Riser slowly raised his right hand up into the air and tightly closed it into a fist with a vicious smirk plastered on his face. "Riser Phenex: Heir to the Phenex Family. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"You've never beaten me before, Riser, what makes you believe this match shall end any differently?"

"Just you wait and see, Naruto." Riser's smirk did nothing to quell his brothers sudden uneasiness. Call it a 'warriors instinct'. "Just wait and see."

The two discontinued their conversation and silently waited for the other to make the first move, or at the very least, a supernatural signal for the final battle of the day to start. Their wish was fulfilled when a single green leaf of unknown origin blew up onto the roof and spun in a loose spiral in between the two brothers. The leaf slowly, ever so slowly, descended onto the roof and gently touched down onto the brick floor without making a single sound, but it was all the two Phenex needed to get things started.

Naruto and Riser charged straight at each other with their right arms cocked back and ablaze with flames, each prepared to deliver a devastating punch to his opponent. When the two were within arms reach, their left foots smashed onto the roof, subsequently causing small craters to form underneath the soles of their shoes. This anchored the two in place, and while swiveling their bodies counterclockwise, Naruto and Riser launched their respective attacks. Two fists, each surrounded by a different color of fire and extended to their maximum reach, impacted each other dead center causing a truly magnificent explosion to ensue.

A cloud of smoke quickly kicker up and spread outward at a rapid pace. From directly opposite ends of this cloud emerged the two brothers with their Devil wings burning behind their backs. Riser did not waste any time before conjuring up a massive fireball and laughing it towards Naruto, who easily dodged it by simply swerving to the side. Naruto knocked another fireball, that had been aimed for his head, away by simply swatting it aside as if it had been a mere pesky fly.

Naruto and Riser then both flew straight at each other and connected once again in the middle. This collision was followed by an epic aerial battle complete with lighting quick punches, breathtaking evasive maneuvers, and enormous fireballs being hurled in random directions. After dodging a kick that had been too close for comfort, Naruto pointed his two hands at Riser as if they were imaginary pistols and unleashed a hail of blue bullets at him.

Riser, not quite expecting the quick attack, desperately crossed his arms in front of himself and braced for the imminent impact of hundreds of pellets. Flaming blue balls flew past the Phenex and delivered their damage: scratches, burns, and cuts littered the man's suit and left him steaming once the rain of bullets had finally subsided. Riser lowered his arms, glad too see that the attack had barely even damaged him.

His brother's aim must really be off.

"Is that the best you can do, Blue Phoneix of the Underworld?" Riser taunted his younger brother with a smirk on his face, but the very same smirk vanished into thin air as Naruto materialized directly in front of him and punched him in the cheek with a stinging haymaker. The force behind the punch produced a sonic boom and caused Riser's pretty face to collapse in on itself and painfully snap to the side.

The bullets, it seemed, had been a distraction...

Imagine this in slow-motion: A punch slowly connecting with a cheek and causing it to jiggle uncontrollably, but the punch would ultimately continue its push forward and force the head back. Then the mouth and lips would scrunch up and the nose would bend uncomfortably to the side. The eyes would then squint into thin lines as the ripples in the skin would travel across to the other side of the face. Spit would literally fly out of the man's open mouth as if it were raining. The process was finally complete once the head detached from the fist and flew to the side.

Woah...that's narly...

The rest of his body soon followed as Riser hurdled to the ground at an insane speed, but he managed to correct himself mid-flight and harshly landed back down on his feet in a low crouch. The injuries he'd sustained slowly healed with a deep, low hiss. Riser glared up at Naruto and raised both of his hands up into the air, and from his hands formed a huge whirlpool of yellow fire that continued to grow larger exponentially.

Naruto didn't have time to escape as the whirlpool shot up towards him in a twister of fire and trapped him inside the eye. The twister seemed to close in on itself, as if possessing a mind of its own, and started to actually burn through Naruto's uniform and char his skin.

_"Not good,"_ he thought to himself, _"I should not have underestimated Riser to such a degree." _The attack was starting to hurt and he couldn't move his limbs to actually escape the move. With every second the move continued, Naruto grew angrier and angrier.

"AHHH!" With a mighty shout that shook the fake dimension to its very core, Naruto caused the tornado constricting him to implode by unleashing a hellish torrent of his own blue fire. The action caused Riser to indirectly feel the whiplash as he was blown backwards and into the building behind him. The different colored flames soon snuffed each other out.

A harshly breathing, but still flying Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as his exposed skin slowly healed. The sleeves of his shirt had been complete burnt off and there were numerous burn marks scattered across his body.

"Now you've pissed me off." Azure flames engulfed both of the mans hands as he reared them both back. Then, without warning, Naruto's arms piston'd back and forth as he relentlessly sent fireball after fireball into the building below he knew contained Riser. It was relentless, an approximate speed five fireballs per second was being launched at Riser's location. The building swelled up as if it were bloating before it exploded in a shower of blue fire and burning wood, and only then did Naruto finally relent his powerful assault.

The ash from the explosion slowly cleared to reveal Riser, his face in the ground and everything but his pants completely incinerated. His severely charred skin's regeneration was horribly slow and it seemed the man was all out of both stamina and spirit. Naruto breathed out an exhausted sigh at the sight, more out of anger than anything else, before lowering himself down gently onto the floor.

"Oh, brother," Naruto softly started while looking down sadly at Riser. "This all could have been avoided if you had simply chosen to let Rias out of this arranged union between our families." He shook his head as he remembered something else as well. "I don't know why you hate me so much, but I promise you this, I'll find out why you loathe me so and correct it as best as I can. The family of the Phenex should not be divided in such a manner."

"Ugh..."

"Now it's time for me to finally end this Rating Game, do you concede Onii-san?"

"Naruto..." he heard his elder brother quietly whisper into the dirt. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me...that you won't die from this!" Riser rocketed up from the floor and swung something upwards incredibly quickly. It was a sword. The blade deeply cut across Naruto's chest in a diagonal slash and caused a fountain of blood to literally spew out in a geyser. Naruto took a few steps back in shock before falling to his knees while desperately trying to cover up his gaping wound with his own two hands, which didn't seem to be helping at all.

Why did it hurt so much? Why wasn't it healing? Why were his eyes feeling droopy, and why was there darkness slow lying creeping up from the edges of his vision? Naruto asked himself these questions and many more as the significance of the moment finally took hold inside of his head.

"Hahahaha!" Maniacal laughter forced Naruto to tear his gaze away from his painful injury and up at his now standing brother. Seeing Naruto's shocked and wide eyes caused Riser to stop laughing for a moment as he waved the red stained sword in his hand around in a haughty manner, his skin regenerating at a much quicker pace than before. "You're probably asking yourself why your wound isn't healing right about now, right? Well...let me answer your question, Otōto."

Riser raised the blood stained sword up high into the air and smiled brightly at it, careful not to touch the poisonous blade. "It's rather simple, really, I merely coated the edges of this relatively ordinary looking blade in the holiest of holy water." Riser smile increased tenfold. "We are allowed by the rules to bring, at maximum, two magical artifacts into a Rating Game. Yubelluna had her tears, and I brought this sword." His eyes locked onto Naruto's once again. "Your Queen might have somehow defeated mine, but it won't make a difference if I destroy you here."

"H-how c-could you do such a thing..." Naruto asked, his voice coarse and broken. In the very back of his mind, Naruto was wondering why he hadn't been pulled out of the game as of yet for healing.

"I didn't want this battle to have come to this, Otōto." Riser's eyes darkened just a tad. "Really, I didn't, but if I wanted even the slightest chance to win this game, I knew that desperate measures had to be taken." He then proceeded to walk forward, closer to Naruto and with the sword once again raised up high, poised to strike down at a moments notice. "Try not to die from this...Okaa-sama and Ravel would never forgive me."

And with that, Riser swung downwards once again, prepared to win the game by either crippling or killing his brother. Naruto quickly closed his eyes and mentally prepared his body and mind for the immense pain that was sure to follow the attack. How could it all have ended for him like this?

'I'm sorry Rias. I'm sorry Raynare. I'm sorry everyone...but I failed to fulfill my promise.' Naruto knew that the chances of him surviving the next hit were slim to none, regardless of his Phenex regeneration. The holy-water had already entered his bloodstream and he could already feel his insides begin to slowly sizzle, and not in a good way. If he hadn't lost so much blood already, Naruto would have purged the toxic liquid out of his body by simply transforming into his immolation cloak form and burning the liquid from his veins.

But alas, it was far too late for that.

'Schlick'

Naruto cringed when he heard the distinct sound of flesh being cut, despite his best attempts to withhold it. A few seconds passed and he didn't feel any different, but when he also heard a dull thud soon after, the heir to the Phenex knew something had gone awry. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a sight he would never forget for as long as he lived.

Riser still stood up in front of him, in the same position as last time, the only difference now was that...his right arm from the shoulder down had been completely removed and now rested upon the floor. It had been somehow disconnected from the rest of his body. Riser slowly tore his eyes away from Naruto's and to where his right arm should have been, his mouth open in silent horror, before looking down at the ashy floor where his arm actually laid. The sword was still grasped inside of his hand's hold. Riser then looked behind himself at the person who had no doubt dismembered his arm.

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened to astronomical sizes in joy, shock, worry, and something else much more stronger than the other three emotions combined.

It was Raynare, in all her sweat and glory. It was she who stood defiantly behind Riser, her beautiful violet eyes narrowed in anger. In her right hand was a bright purple blade which she had no doubt used to complete the gruesome job before him. Her clothes were still the tattered mess they were before, but her injuries seemed to have been healed to some degree.

Her mastery over light weaponry now allowed her to form all different kinds of weapons, not just spears.

Now it was Riser's turn to gawk at the woman who prided herself as Naruto's Queen. "Why isn't my arm regrowing!" He asked/shouted at Raynare hysterically as he tried to cover up his right shoulder with his left hand, losing his footing in the process, and falling to his knees in a similar manner to Naruto.

"That's because this is no ordinary sword," Raynare started as she slowly walked around the defeated man and stood next to Naruto, whom she looked at with loving eyes filled with worry seeing his deteriorating condition. "This is a blade made wholly out of my light magic, your injury won't heal for a while, if not ever. Now please, prepare to be defeated."

His previously wide eyes grew considerably wider, if at all possible, before narrowing once again in anger. With all of his remaining strength, Riser pumped every last ounce of his remaining energy into his left hand for a finishing blow. "I will not be defeated like this!" He then thrust his left arm forward, unleashing all of his built up energy and rage in a massive, linear beam of fire.

He watched in glee as the area where his two enemies had been a second before was surrounded by his intense flames. Surely, his two foes had been defeated by the surprise attack, but when no announcement was made, Riser's stomach sank once more. This is when the flames finally dissipated to reveal a sight he did not ever expect to see.

Raynare was crouched in front of her King with her left hand held up in front of her, and from this hand originated a large purple shield that covered her entire form and Naruto's as well. The shield resembled the ones used by the superhuman warriors of ancients times; the famous Greek soldiers: the Spartans.

Seeing as the attack was finally over, Raynare confidently stood up to her full height with a smirk on her face. In her right hand was the same purple sword, and in her left was the shield. Next to her, Naruto slowly stood up as well, but there was something different about him. The front of his uniform, the area where he had been cut, had been completely burnt off and there was a large diagonal scar going across his torso. Riser's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Naruto had done.

His brother had cauterized his wounds with his own two hands.

"It's over, Riser," Naruto spoke up loudly and clearly, despite his internal injuries. He then summoned forth a blue fireball in his left hand, whereas Raynare transformed the sword in right her hand into an ornate javelin made entirely out of purple light. The two members of the King-and-Queen duo both reared back there respective arms and prepared to throw their devastating attacks at Riser.

It was time to end this game. No more surprises, no more distractions.

Riser watched in silent horror as his supposed easy victory slipped through his fingers like desert sand. He'd been so close, so very close, and yet so very far. Seeing as how there was nothing he could do to possibly win the match, Riser closed his eyes in acceptance and awaited his fate. He'd lost.

"Take this! Naruto-Raynare special: Blue Phoenix of Light!" The two attacks were launched at full speed. Remarkably, the two attacks somehow combined mid-flight and transformed into something much more powerful and devastating.

The blue fireball, launched by Naruto, slowly wrapped around Raynare's attack and coated the javelin in blue flames. Then it transformed and took the shape of an actual phoenix around the light magic attack. The combination move soared through the air with its wings outstretched and impacted the shirtless Riser dead center in the chest, but before the attack could implode and deal its final damage, something strange occurred.

Everything froze as if time itself had stopped, but a single voice still rang through the intercoms.

"Riser-sama has retired from the match. The undisputed winner of the Rating Game is Naruto Phenex."

**Whew! That was hard work! Sorry for the late update guys and gals, the website hasn't really been working for me, but tada, here it is. Please remember to favorite, follow, and review. It means a heck-of-a-lot to me and will no doubt encourage me to write faster even if I'm getting yelled at to leave my bathroom.**

**Peace.**


End file.
